Fictional characters are fictional, right?
by CoEsSeTtE
Summary: Rachel lives in Forks, she isn't a Twilight obsessed fangirl she just live there. Edward isn't real none of them are, right?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Rachel, Rachel Morrison. And I live in Forks, Washington. Oh dear God shoot me now! I didn't move here, I, unlike al the crazies that are here now, am not some Edward/Jacob/Emmett/Jasper what ever else their names are obsessed teenager. I am normal, well not in the literal sense of the term, I just understand that Edward Cullen is a fictional character AND WILL NEVER LOVE YOU!

Now my sister Amy, just doesn't understand this. Well she understands that Edward isn't real but she somehow thinks that if she stalks Robert Pattinson when he's here, that he will love her forever. Personally I don't get it, to me he just looks like a hairy foot, maybe she has a foot fetish? But either way that's why I'm in hell right now,.

Amy is 15 and can't drive, but lucky her she has a wonderful older sister who can! BLECK! That's the crap my mother spews, when really if I don't drive Amy I cant drive at all. My own mother is black mailing me what next? Arranged marriage?

"AHHHHH!!! Holy crap Rache it's HIM!!! GAH HE IS SOOO HAWT!" screamed my stupid 15 year old sister from the passenger seat.

"AHHHHH!!! Holy crap Amy I've officially lost all hearing in my left ear. Congratulations you've officially ruined my life!" I said sarcastically as I turned the wheel trying to avoid hitting all the other screaming fan girls (and boys) crowding in front of me. _"At least some of the have taste," _I thought to myself staring at the crowd that had amassed. A good 60 percent had team Jacob paraphernalia. _"A hottie with an eight pack, or a foot with air brushed abbs? I pick the eight pack." _She jumped out of my car and ran up to the gate where her Twihard friends had saved her a spot.

I put my car in reverse and started to back out. I looked in my rear view window and spotted someone who looked…normal. Well not normal, but sane, he had dark hair and dark eyes. He was off in a corner smiling and shaking his head like this was just all beyond him, despite the hair and eyes his complexion wasn't dark…it was pale. He all the sudden whipped his head around to look directly into my rear view mirror.

It felt like his eyes were boring into mine, through a mirror. _Shit, what do I do!? Wave? Wave yes wave._ So that's what I did waved. I waved, he waved, I smiled, he smiled back, I blushed and looked away, I looked back…he was gone.

**A/N: Soooo what do you think? I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this all I know is that I'm going :P review and let me know what you think!**


	2. I'm gonna kill him

…_and he was gone._

I drove home in a blur on my home, my mind was spinning with questions. Who was he? What is his name? Why was he there? Is he one of the actors? And most importantly, where did he go?

When I finally got home I sat in my car thinking about all of them. _"He must be one of the actors. Why else would a sane looking person, most importantly a cute person of the male persuasion, be there? I wonder if he'll be there when I go to pick up Amy?" _I froze in shock about two seconds after I though that last part. I didn't do this, chasing boy thing, if they liked me and I liked them great; if not their loss because I am the coolest person ever. But thinking about that guy made me all nervous, which was really weird.

I continued to try to figure my self out as I walked into my house. "Mom? You home?" No response I smiled to my self. The dragon lady wasn't home, I would have silence as I thought through all my mind babble…or so I thought. My phone started playing the NCIS theme song **(A/N: Best show ever! Am I right?). **It was Amy.

"Amy, is everything okay?" I said slightly worried by the fact that she wanted me to come pick her up all ready.

"Actually," said a man with a british accent, "this isn't Amy." Fear shot down my back. Ice cold adrenaline like icicles, as my "fight or flight" response kicked into high gear, I am definitely on the "fight" side.

"Then who the hell is this?" I all but screamed into the phone as I picked up my keys and ran to the car to go save my little sisters ass, again.

"I'm surprised you don't recognize my voice." I could hear the smile in it through the phone. "My name is Robert, Robert Pattinson." I froze. Robert Pattinson? Huh? With my adrenaline still pumping, I stood at my car with my door half open.

"Ummm why do you have my little sisters phone?" I heard Amy giggle and ask for her phone back from behind where Robert must have been standing.

"Because she wanted me to tell you to tell your mom where she is and that she'll be back by 9 tonight."

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE THINKING?" was the thought flying through my head.

"Could you put Amy on the phone please? Now." I said through my teeth.

"Ummm sure." I heard him say, "_I don't think she likes me very much…",_ as he passed the phone to Amy. He was right I didn't. "Hey Rachel, whats up?"

"WHATS UP? ARE YOU KIDDING ME AMY? YOU ARE GOING "OUT" WITH SOME GUY THAT YOU DON'T KNOW WHO IS ONLY GOD KNOWS HOW MANY YEARS OLDER THAN YOU ARE. SOUND STUPID TO YOU? 'CAUSE IT SURE AS HELL SOUNDS STUPID TO ME." I screamed at the phone. She was being an absolute idiot, just once again giving blondes a bad name. I was in the car now heading over to my mom's office. If she wasn't there, they would know where she is. And after that I was hiring a lawyer to sue Robert Pattinson for dating an underage girl.

"God Rachel, breathe. He is only 8 years older than I am, that really isn't that much. And I know EVERYTHING about him okay? I'll be fine I'm not gonna do anything you know…stupid." I knew what she meant, when she said "stupid" she meant "the three letter no-no" **(A/N: if you don't get it, it means sex. Get it three letter no-no…)**. And she would, if she got the chance, which I'm fairly sure Mr. "screw-minors" Pattinson, was offering.

"Amy I'm getting Mom and a swat team and then I'm picking you up and I'm going to hit him really hard. End. Of. Discussion."

**A/N: Ohhhh DunDunDun…whats gonna happen with Rachel and Amy and Rob. By the way I don't really like Rpatz in case you haven't noticed…XD but the "Mr. 'screw-minors' Pattinson" is just what my CHARACTER (FICTIONAL) was thinking not what I think of Rpatz, I may dislike him but, if it was your little sister, what would you be thinking. I know its taking a while for the really good parts to come but keep reading PLEASE!!! (oh and reviews make my world go round!)**

**BTW major huggage goes to Nicola-Tee- for reviewing!**


	3. AN

**A/N: I know, I know your all thinking "Damn it Authors Note! This ticks me off!" I wish I didn't have to write it I hate Authors Notes too…I just wanna let you know that I'm going through a horrible situation right now. So unlike most I'll be updating more, but they might be random mind babble that hardly pretains to the story, just someone yelling at the world. Or they will pertain to the story they just wont be good as they usually are. I just need to write or I swear I'm going to explode! Thanks for reading and please don't shoot me over this Authors Note PLEASE!**

**Cosette**


	4. The shit has hit the fan

"_What is she thinking!? She's fifteen!! He's twenty-three! Oh my God when I get there I'm going to kill them both."_

I thought to myself as I drove, at least five miles over the speed limit I'm sure, to my mom's office. "She is going to freak! Maybe now she'll see this obsession isn't good for Amy." I was a little surprised that I had said that out loud as I pulled into my mom' s office. I smiled to myself when I saw her car parked near the door. I jumped out the door, and sprinted into the office and up to the front desk.

"Hey Rachel," said Sara, the ever present eternally happy secretary. I had never been happier to see her. "Are you alright, hon?" A little frown formed on her face. "You seem a little…flustered?"

"Its nothing Sara, I just need to talk to my mom."

"Uh sure hon just let me call her to let her know you're coming in." Hallelujah and thank the Lord for secretaries!"

"Thanks Sara!" She smiled with her phone pressed against her ear waiting for my mom to answer.

"_Mom is going to freak! Hopefully she knows a good lawyer because I'm oing to sue hi ass for all he's worth._" Sara nodded at then to go into my mom's office.

My mom is 47, she's about 5'9" with hair that hangs around her shoulders, its so dark its almost black. Shes a photographer so Ive grown up with of me being taken and put into magazones, so when I walked into her office and she took a picture of me. After having it happen for 17 years im all but immune to flash.

"There," She said, "perfect. Now what up Sara said you looked worried?"

"you know that Robert Pattinson guy Amy is always stalk- I mean talking about?" I began with a worried look on my face.

"Yeah, what about him?" I took a deep breath and told her everything.

"Well you see, he finnaly noticed her so she had him call me to tell you that he's taking her out and that she'll be back by nine. I told him to bug off and put Amy on the phone I tried to talk her out of it but she wouldnt listen to me. And I'm afraid that...well...you know...I blushed as I watched her reaction. She then, calmly almost icily, grabbed her phone and dialed Amy's phone."Hello? Who's this? Oh...you...No...but...yes..." She laughed then that scared me. "No, no, I'm sorry, she probably just over reacted, okay, buh-bye."Shit.


	5. You have got to be shitting me!

_Shit._

"Ummm, Mom? Did you just give a 23 year old actor permission to date your 15 year old daughter?" _Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. _

"Uh…I uh I think I did…Damn him he's charming!" Said my mother, with a slightly confused.

"Mom, you talked to him on the phone. FOR LESS THAN A MINUTE! No one is that charming. I talked to him on the phone for maybe 2 minutes and I wanted to kill him over my little sister, she is your DAUGHTER!"

"Oh umm…huh…did I just do that? Well if anyone can charm me over the phone like that I'm sure she'll be fine."

"You know what Mom? I'm leaving and _I'm_ going to go protect _your _daughter. Okay? Okay. Bye." I ran out her door and into my car and headed to my personal hell…the _Twilight_ filming set.

* * *

"Damn, damn, double damn!" I cursed as I maneuvered my car through the fans that had congealed at the set. I pushed down on my horn as hard as I could. The rolled down my window and shouted, in true NCIS fashion, "Make a hole! Move you bastards! MAKE A HOLE!" _Gibbs would be proud._ I thought to myself while screaming further obscenities out my window. When a face popped up in my window.

"Ah!" I screamed as I started rolling up my window. My window was about half way up when I realized it was mystery boy, and rolled it down again. I looked as pissed as I could and tried not to blush as I looked him dead in the face and said, "What do you want?"

"A couple of things: 1 for you to stop calling me a bastard, 2 for you to stop screaming, before security kicks you out, and 3 to get out of your damned car, and talk to me. I don't know where you are trying to go, but unless you want to get sued, running over freakishly obsessed _Twilight _fans isn't going to get you there." He continued to stare at me as I pondered his requests.

"If they would just get out of my damned way I wouldn't have to hit them." I grumbled as I unbuckled my self and parked my car. "There, Im not calling you a bastard, im nbot screaming, and my car isn't moving. Happy now?" I said harshly to him, as I pushed past him. He then grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"No, I'm not. What are you trying to do any way?" He said just as harshly I had spoken to him not a minute before.

"Im trying," As I tried to pull my arm out of his icy grip, I wasn't wearing a jacket; it was a freakishly warm day in Forks, still overcast skies but warm. He was cold, ice cold. "to get my idiot of sister out of the clutches of an evil, teenager obsessed vampire." His hold on my arm slackened on the word "vampire" and I pulled my arm away. I started stopping towards the main gate, trying to formulate a plan as to how I would get back there when the jerk spun me around again.

"If your sister is back there, you arent going to get in that way come on." He grabbed my hand this time and started dragging me towards the forest, away from the set. He was cold, pale, and beautiful. _Aw shit this is so not real, no its just my over active imagination. Your in Forks Rachel EVERYONE is pale, maybe hes like Grams and has low magnesium levels and that's why he's so cold, and as for the beauty Ambercrombie model maybe? _I thought as he continued to drag me away.

"Who the hell are you?" I yelled at him. As I now for what ever reason was lead compliantly into the woods. He stopped then and turned to look at me and smirked.

"Jasper, Jasper Whitlock Cullen." I all but fell over when he said that.

I had read the books, but never in my wildest day dreams had imagined my favorite character being real. But he fit the character, movie star good looks, gorgeous cold, and it would explain why I, suddenly and inexplicably, wanted to go with him. He was controlling my mood.

"Jesus Christ! You've got to be shitting me!" I screamed at him, he seemed about as shocked at my reaction as I was.

"Umm, no I'm not, 'shitting you'. My name is Jasper Cullen, and umm yeah I'm either your worst nightmare or your greatest dream."


	6. Stupid bloody sarcastic vampire

**A/N: woah disclaimer i had completely forgotten**

**Disclaimer: I dont own _The Twilight Saga_ if I did I sure as hell wouldnt be writing this. I do own Rachel Morrison, she is a completely original character. You steal her, in the words of Liam Neeson, "I will find you. And I will kill you." lol love that movie.**

_

* * *

__My name is Jasper Cullen, and umm yeah I'm either your worst nightmare or your greatest dream._

"Oh and where are my manners, whats your name?" he asked, being freakishly cavalier after telling a girl that he isn't a fictional character.

"Rachel. Well, I wasn't expecting that…can I sit down please?" He smiled and nodded and helped me find a sturdy fallen tree to sit on, it was even dry.

"What are you thinking?" I resisted to respond with, _"Isn't that your brother's line?"_ and instead opted for the truthful, slightly less sarcastic answer.

"Oh just contemplating my life." He smiled again, he had such a beautiful smile.

"For someone who just had what they've known their entire lives blown out of the water, you're taking this really well. When Ed told Bella she all but had a heart attack, we were really worried about her for a while there…" Okay now I was confused I thought Bella had figured it out, then again I figured they were all fictional so why shouldn't it be wrong?

"Yeah Stephanie took her own little twist on us all. The whole, "I dreamed it all." Shpeal, lies. She found Bella and Edward in the meadow, she was hiking. Oh yeah umm Rosalie, she doesn't exist. She was Alice's idea, her alter ego."

I frowned at that. "But I like Rosalie." He laughed then, it was beautiful. The single most beautiful sound I have ever heard. I stared up at him, he was a good 6 inches taller than me, and couldn't help myself and smiled. He looked back at me and we just sat there looking at each other, it was perfect. _God Amy would be so jealous. Shit, I forgot all about her._

I sighed, and he frowned and managed to ask me "whats wrong?" with out speaking a single word. "Amy, my sister, I forgot all about her…" We once again sat there looking at each other though now the joy was gone, neither of us wanted to move.

He was the first to move, "Alright we need to go this way." He pulled me up and pointed to our left. "Why do you need to go get her again?" He asked as we began walking.

"Because the total creep that is Robert Pattinson is planning on taking her out tonight, she's 15 and he's 23, I am apparently the only one who has a problem with this."

"Did you talk to your parents? Oh watch it." He said making sure I didn't trip on a boulder. "Scenic routes can be dangerous you know." He looked at me and winked. Oh the irony!

"Yeah, I talked to my mom and apparently Robert Pattinson is the single most charming bastard on the planet, that and suddenly my mother decides that 23 people can dater her daughter in an under one minute convorsation." I growled to the ground, and I thought Amy was stupid.

"Take it that ticks you off?" he asked I didn't bother looking at him now, I could hear the smile in his voice, bloody sarcastic vampire.

"Yeah just a little, are you always this sarcastic or am I just that lucky?" I said being far more sarcastic than he had expected.

"Ouch, I think you've dented my ego. Well here we are, _Twilight_ filming set, arent we lucky?"

"Oh yeah, luckiest people on the planet." I managed to say that with out sarcasm, because at that moment, I meant it.

**A/N: Well, there you go. Hope you like reading it as much as i liked writing it, which is a lot. The last to chapters have been my favorites to write. Keep reading and reviewing!!! And tell your friends.**

**Cossete**


	7. I'm a perfectly happy idiot!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the **_**Twilights Saga**_** or Jasper Whitlock Hale/Cullen. I do own Rachel Morrison and if you steal her, in the immortal words of Liam Neeson, "I will find you. And I will kill you." :p Love that movie.**

* * *

_I managed to say that with out sarcasm, because at that moment, I meant it._

I stood there looking back and forth between the filming set from hell, and the vampire standing next to me, the supposedly fictional vampire standing next to me. All the sudden I felt relaxed, which was really irritating because not 2 seconds before my adrenaline was pumping fast and furious, so my body was trying to be relaxed and jumpy at the same time, stupid vampire powers.

"Jasper," I whined. "Stop that, do you know how irritating that is? My body was getting me all ready for a fight and then you tell it to relax, not cool." I was finally relaxing when I said that last part, so it came out much nicer than I intended. All the sudden his face was level with mine, _more adrenaline great._

"You know you don't mean that…" _Insanely gorgeous fictional character standing in front of me, okay touch him see if he's real. If you can feel him, let this go where it may._ I reasoned with my self. I reached out hesitantly and put one hand on his broad (gorgeous), cold chest. I shivered, I could feel him. He put his hand over mine, gently like I was glass, or porcelain.

"Okay, its insanely cool." The last part came out more breathy than I had intended, I finally understood the Bella in the books isn't a whiny pain in the butt. They aren't any words to explain what connects to beings, so when you try you sound like an idiot who doesn't know up from down, because you don't. He started to lean towards me when some idiot coughed. _Damn it._

"Why hello there, you must be Rachel." said a man with a British accent. I leaned away from Jasper to look around Jasper's shoulder. And wrinkled my nose in disgust, I guess Jasper could feel the hatred pouring off of me, and wrapped a restraining arm around my waist.

"And you must be the foreign creep who wants to take my sister "out" to night. Am I right?" Even though Jasper was calming the atmosphere I did my best to be pissy, and sarcastic and suddenly even though Jasper was being magical, I was beyond pissed off, and sarcastic I was bitter and hate filled as though my emotions were doubled. "So here is what your going to do you bastard," I spat at him feeling very proud of my self even though I felt Jasper stiffen at my side. "You are going to go get my sister, and bring her over here and never talk to her again. End. Of. Discussion."

He smirked, I wanted to shoot him. "Oh fiery, actually what I'm going to do is this; call security and have them escort you and your friend off the premises," Jasper hissed at that and pulled me closer, I didn't mind. "finish shooting my last scene for today, take you sister out to lunch, go watch a movie at my place, and then take her out to do dinner and have her back by nine. SECURITY!"

I struggled against Jasper's arm trying to reach out and kill Robert. "You son of a bitch! SHES 15!!! WHAT YOUR DOING IS NOT ONLY WRONG ON SEVERAL LEVELS BUT ILLEGAL!! I'M GONNA SUE YOUR ASS TILL KINDOM COME!"

"Come on Rachel we need to go now." Jasper said trying to sooth me from ripping of Robert's head. I was still thrashing against his arms when suddenly his face was in front of mine, I stopped then his eyes are a tad distracting he held my arms just below the shoulders I was shaking violently now, everything was blurring. "We need to go before the cameras get here." I nodded and he turned to see Robert looking around for a security guard and pulled me into his arms and ran off with me faster than anything I had ever felt or seen. We stopped about a mile away from the set. He was still holding me, and he then set me down and held me in a bear hug as I cried.

"I hate him, I hate him so much! He's going to hurt her, I just know it…"I sobbed in his arms.

"Shhh, shh, it'll all be okay, I promise." He pushed me away a little and but his hand around my chin and tilted my face up to his. "We are going to fix this, together. I promise." And then he kissed me.

* * *

**A/N: GAHHHH!!!! Okay I have to say the last three are some of the best stuff I've written! You don't think its moving to fast, well if you do tough noodles I LOVE IT!!! Keep reviewing!!! Virtual hugs are sent to:**

**-Nicola-Tee-**

**-Anicaroxlot**

-**Ma. Antoinette P. Estanislao**

**For reviewing!! Made my sucky day a whole lot better!!! So keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!!! Tell your friends!!!**


	8. Convorsations

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga_. Really, if I did would I be writing this? I do, however, own Rachel Morrison she is completely original, so I should probably let you know that, "I'm one of the few people in world who can kill you, and leave. No. Forensic. Evidence." ah the immortal words of Abby Sciuto. (yes I am an NCIS geek. Deal with it.)**

* * *

"_We are going to fix this, together. I promise." And then he kissed me._

His kiss is the single most perfect thing in the entire world. It was sweet, hot and cold at the same time, and unlike Stephanie Meyer would lead you to believe, long. About 2 seconds after our lips touched I wrapped my hands into his hair pulling him in closer, he apparently had no problem with this and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me in even closer, which I didn't realize was possible. At some point, you apparently lose all sense of time when making out with a vampire, I pulled away, sadly, for air. And instead of waiting for me to breathe and getting back to where we were, we just stood there looking at each other. This is apparently something we liked to do.

"Wow." I breathed, and dropped my hands from his hair down to his neck. He chuckled, which made me smile.

"Definitely wow." He smiled at me and then lightly kissed my nose. I sighed, he sighed. He suddenly got a perplexed expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" I pulled my eyebrows together with concern apparently making a little crease seeing as he smoothed out my forehead before he spoke.

"Nothing is wrong its just…lets see…You know how Edward cant hear Bella's thoughts in the books?" I nodded. "Well that's not true we have never met anyone Ed cant hear, but back there you got angry even though I was "calming" you. What were you thinking about?" He asked pulling my hands down off his neck to hold them in his hands.

"I was just really pissed off, and I could tell you were making me calm, but I didn't want to be, so I just got angrier; because I was angry at him, angry at Amy, and irritated because I couldn't "feel" angry I could only think about it. And then all of the sudden I was really angry I would have happily ripped his head off with my bare hands, if I could. But other than that I was just freakishly pissed." He laughed again, letting go of my hands. _My new goal in life, make Jasper laugh as much as possible._ "What are you laughing at?" I asked.

"Your just being shockingly cavalier, **(A/N: _Juno _reference :D )** for being told that vampires exist then being told fictional vampires exist and dealing with a person you hate. Its very becoming." I smiled up at him, he is just so perfect.

"Well you have made this whole transition of being wrong much easier." I slowly walked towards him again.

"Oh I have, have I?" I nodded again and brought my hands back up around his neck.

"Most definitely." My lips were less than an inch away from his when I heard a car alarm go off in the distance, my car alarm. My grip on his neck slackened and we both groaned in disappointment. He pulled me back up into his arms, my hands were now once again firmly clasped to his neck.

"Hold on tight spider monkey." He whispered in my ear. I all but died laughing as we sped through the woods.


	9. Hi mom!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Twilight Saga**_**. Really, if I did would I be writing this? I do, however, own Rachel Morrison she is completely original, so I should probably let you know that, "I'm one of the few people in world who can kill you, and leave. No. Forensic. Evidence." ah the immortal words of Abby Sciuto. (yes I am an NCIS geek. Deal with it.)**

* * *

"_Hold on tight spider monkey." He whispered in my ear. I all but died laughing as we sped through the woods._

We reached the outer area of the parking lot of the filming set where everyone was covering there ears and looking at my car. I dug into my pocket and grabbed my keys and shut off the beeping, I grabbed Jasper's hand and ran at human speed to my car. "Aw damn it my mom is going to kill me!" Keyed across my car door was the message, **"Leave me alone, BITCH!" **in my adorable little sisters hand writing.

"Why is your mom going to kill you? Its not your fault Amy keyed your car." I looked up at him perplexed. "What I really doubt Robert Pattinson dots and exclimation point with a heart. Even if it wasn't a heart, not his style."

"You know as gorgeous and as perfect as you are, you really annoy me when you do that." I opened my car door and reached across the seat to my cell phone and called my mom. "Hey mom, yeah we-I have a problem. Well I confronted Mr. Charming and he apparently told Amy and she has now keyed _'Leave me alone, bitch.'_ in to my drivers side door. Yeah you can call her I'll drive it home. If Prince Charming answers her phone again, ask for Amy before you start talking to him, no mother I will never let you live that down." I hung up and sat into the drivers side seat. Jasper shut my door, and then just stood there. "Well, are you coming or not." He smiled and I stuck the key and to the ignition and got out of there as fast as possible.

"You know, maybe I should make you angry more often. Your really adorable when you get into this plotting mode. Its kinda hot." I blushed, and then tried to calm down when I saw Jasper stiffen out of the corner of my eye.

"Alright riddle me this," he shifted in his seat obviously anticipating what I was going to ask. "when Bella and Edward would kiss, it would never be a long one unless Edward was leaving or the imminent peril. So unless there is something you want to tell me something rather important, what was that?" He laughed, I smiled. "I love your laugh."

"I love your smile." Which of course caused me to smile. "But to answer your question, like I said Stephanie changed a lot of things to make them more fantasy-ish. Shall I tell you a few?" I nodded. "Well I don't have a huge problem with blood unlike the character that Stephanie portrays, so kissing you is just enjoyable, no struggle." My mind automatically went to other things, as I'm sure, judging by the smirk on his face, did his. "Umm already told you about Rosalie, and as you've probably guessed by my actions Alice and I aren't a couple, but Alice and Emmett are. Volturi do exist, but they don't really give a damn about what we do, if we screw up its our own fault, an we will suffer the consequences. Large covens like ours, not all that uncommon. Werewolves, or well **(SPOILER FOR BREAKING DAWN RIGHT HERE -) **shape shifters **(okay not a huge spoiler but still.)** do not exist, sorry if you were Team Jacob." I laughed then and he smiled. "What?"

"I wasn't Team Edward or Team Jacob, I was, well am, Team Jasper. Ever since New Moon he's been my favorite, Edward and Bella have, in general, annoyed to amazing lengths." He was laughing, once again making my day, as I pulled into my garage. He was at my door, and I was in his arms before I could blink. Next thing I know I'm being carried over the threshold and kissing him again. He set me down and we were really getting at it by the time I got into my kitchen.

"HOLY SHIT! RACHEL!?" I heard my mother scream from behind me I immediately went in front of Jasper who, I could barely here sigh and stood by my side and intertwined my hand with his; which I didn't mind…at all…nope not even a little.

"Uh hi mom?" For what ever that came out as a question.

"Uh yeah hi. Who's this and what the hell were you doing? Wait don't answer that, well not the last part.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale." I could breathe again I was going to say Cullen, and my seen the movies, probably would have died knowing her daughter was just making out with a vampire.

"Hi. How do you know my daughter?" _Damn it! I some how doubt my mom will being willing to accept me making out with someone I just met an hour ago, then again she is letting Amy do god knows what with a 23 year old._

"I'm a transfer student from Phoenix, Rachel showed me around school on Friday and we hit it off. I saw her today at the _Twilight_ filming set and we got to umm talking…" _Smooth Jasper, real smooth._

"Uh huh. Rachel," she looked at me now apparently determined to ignore Jasper. "What happened to your car?" she asked. She then looked down at my hand, the one that was holding Jasper's and then back to my face.

"Oh umm Amy keyed it why don't you go take a look at it?" She nodded and some how managed to add _"I'm all of 10 feet away don't do anything stupid."_ With out saying a word.

"Nicely done Jazz." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah what ever…so now that I've met your mother, am I officialy your boy friend?"


	10. The Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Twilight Saga**_**. If I did would I really be writing this?**

* * *

"…_so now that I've met your mother, am I officially your boyfriend?"_

I smiled and looked up at the most perfect person, the person that I had met almost an hour ago and had completely fallen head over heals in love with, the person I that made me feel like anything and everything was possible, mainly because as ludicrous as it sounded he was. My vampire boyfriend, my perfect vampire boyfriend. I liked the sound of that. "Not until I meet your family, but we can be it will be our little secret." I got up on my tip toes and wrapped my arms around his neck to help me up and kissed his nose. He chuckled, I giggled like a five year old, and my mom coughed.

"Well, then," my mother started as I unwrapped my self from Jasper's neck and into the more appropriate, but equally as wonderful, position of standing directly in front of Jasper with his arms wrapped around my waist and his head on top of mine. "looks like your baby sister did a number on your car. I called her after you called me and she admitted to doing it but I think she said something along the lines of, _"She just doesn't understand mom. I know she thinks I need protecting, but I don't I love him and he loves me. I'm sorry and I'll pay for her car to be fixed."_ but I some how get the feeling you understand now…I have to get back to work, I'll be home at seven, deadline for _Teen Vogue_, and its five thirty now…Nice to meet you Jasper." She nodded in his direction. "See you later honey."

"Bye mom!" I waved as she walked out of the kitchen. We stood there unmoving until we were sure she was gone and hadn't forgotten anything. When I was sure I spun around so I was facing him. "Why hello there wonderful."

"Hi." he kissed me again, I liked it, again. "You need to come with me and meet my family, hop up." I obeyed and launched my self bridal style into his arms and off we went. Me giggling and watching his face as he ran the entire way.

It felt like a minute had gone by when we got there. He spun me around before setting me down, so I couldn't see the house. "Rude much? I wanna see it!" I went to lean over his shoulder to see it but he was in front of me with his hands over my eyes before I could see anything. "Stupid vampire powers…" I grumbled and he laughed louder than I had ever heard.

"Hey Jazz! Who is that, they smell nice, no Ed I'm not going to eat them, or umm her." I barely heard a deep bass voice from somewhere inside the house.

"Hey, the human can hear you! I may not be able to see you but I CAN HEAR YOU!" I heard the same voice, boom in laughter which made me laugh in turn. "Emmett?" I asked Jasper, he still had his hand over my eyes.

I felt the air move around me. "Got it one human girl. Aww come on Jazz let her see!" I laughed.

"The human girl has a name and its Rachel. And thank you for vouching for my sight, I knew there was a reason you were my favorite…" I smiled bracing my self for sight and Jasper's sarcastic remark.

"Hey, you told me you were Team Jasper!" He said as he removed his hand from eyes.

"Yeah, but Emmet has his…whoa!" I managed to move my eyes from Jasper's face and to the alabaster white version of "The Hulk" standing next to him; a very cute version of the aforementioned super hero. "Wow, you were right Jazz Stephanie did get a lot wrong. Your HUGE!" Emmett laughed in his deep rumbling bass voice again.

"You noticed, I'm proud! Lets get everyone else out here…Ed, Bells, Alice, Nessie, Esme, Carlisle! We have a very funny guest! Seriously guys this one might be funnier than Bells when she was human." He pivoted when he called out the last part, and I saw the house.

It was two floors high, off white with black stone details interspersed. The very bottom of the house had black tiling in a strange swirling pattern that made it look like black flames were lapping at the bottom of the house. I barely had anytime to really notice anything else when, the most gorgeous man I had ever seen came out of the house, he was blonde so I assumed Carlisle, and right behind him was a woman that automatically made me think "Snow White" except with longer hair.

The blonde man ran up to me faster than I could understand, and offered me his hand. "Hello there Rachel, I'm Carlisle." I shook his hand and nodded. The description that Stephanie had written about Carlisle looking like "Zeus' better looking younger brother" was totally apt.

The woman, whom I was now 100% sure was Esme, ran up and hugged me. _Yep, definitely Esme._ "As you've probably guessed I'm Esme." I smiled and nodded.

Then a girl about my height came up from behind her and just looked me up and down and then smiled and offered me her hand. "I'm Renesmee." I shook her hand and smiled and whispered "hi."

Then a short vampire with spiky black hair came bounding up to me a huge smile broke out across my face. "Alice!" I called everyone laughed, including Jasper who was currently playing with my hair.

"Hi Rachel!" she hugged me and I embraced her as well. "I like you," she said. "Don't worry, you'll fit in fine! We're just a bunch of weirdos that no one knows exist!" I burst out in hysterical giggles, making everyone else laugh.

Then the most obviously beautiful woman out of the four of us appeared, and I gasped. Her hair was about waist long and bone straight, and the color of ravens feathers. "Hi. I'm Bella, as you've probably already guessed…" We both looked at our feet making the same expression, I know I was blushing, and I'm sure if she could have she would have.

I heard another bass voice laugh from just a little behind Bella, I knew immediately who it was. _Holy shit its Edward freaking Cullen!_ I screamed in my head. He laughed full out now, and I then realized that my thoughts were no longer safe. _Awww shit. I forgot, more annoying vampire powers!_ Edward was rolling on the ground now. Which was amusing me greatly along with everyone else. He finally composed himself and got off the ground still chuckling.

"You're right Em, she is funny!" He was walking straight for me which was suddenly scared me witless, without a seconds hesitation I started thinking, _please don't eat me, please don't eat me!_ A smile tugged on his lips.

"Stupid vampire powers." I grumbled for the third time that day. Everyone laughed then.

Edward stuck out his hand and began to speak. "Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and no Rachel I wont eat you I promise."


	11. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_The Twilight Saga_

* * *

"_Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, and no Rachel I wont eat you I promise."_

I reached out and shook his hand. All I could do was nod furiously. _God, Amy would freak! Wait, no all she cares about is that Pattinson creep._

"Amy?" asked Edward. "And what does she care about Robert Pattinson, and I totally agree he is a creep." I smiled and had the sudden urge to tackle him, as if I could. Jasper and I proceeded to tell Edward the story without speaking it was all in our mind, when he wanted clarification on something one of us had thought he would just look at either person.

"Okay dad, would you mind telling us what in the world is going on." Spoke Renesmee in her high clear soprano. So Edward, with random interjections from either Jasper or I.

"So that is my idiot of a sister for you." I spoke to the Cullen family in conclusion to our story. At some point Jasper had gotten distracted by me and was once again playing with my hair.

"You know Rachel, your not being all that smart either, dating a vampire, a fictitious vampire no less." Bella said to me.

"No offense Isabella, but neither were you, and you've got a family who loves you, a daughter, and a loving, amazing husband. I'm not saying it was all perfect or anything but, nothing ever is." There was a pause and everyone just kinda stared at me. "I'm sorry if I offended any of you," I began quietly, trying to make up for anything stupid I may have said. "it just ticked me off that she was calling me not smart. She fell in love with a vampire too, it didn't feel…I don't know…right for her to reprimand me."

Everyone, even Bella, smiled at me. Then Carlisle spoke. "We're not upset with you Rachel, you're just very smart for your years; an old soul as it were. Most teenagers-most people even! Don't have that much understanding, or think that analytically, especially when there in love. They just act, or speak, irrationally." My jaw dropped, Dr. Carlisle Cullen just called me smarter than most people. A strange feeling of validation settled over me, because for once I was right.

"Umm, thanks…" I blushed a bright red causing Emmett to laugh.

"YES!!!" He yelled, loudly, very loudly. "Another easy blusher! Ah I missed that so much! God I love humans!" I chuckled to myself, Edward began laughing to when he heard what I was thinking.

"Rachel is suggesting you go down to the _Twilight_ filming set and go up to all the girls and tell them that your name is Emmett, and call them all beautiful if you love them so much." Emmett appeared to like the idea and smiled to himself.

"Oh no you don't Em, if you do that mass chaos would ensue creating problems for not only our family, but Rachel, and more importantly you." She made this angry face, and the quote, _"How can something so small be so irritating." _popped into my head causing Edward to laugh again.

"Agreed" we both laughed, and left everyone else out of the joke. I smiled to myself and thought, _I have inside joke with Edward Cu-damn it he can hear me!_

* * *

It was around six twenty when Jasper finally ran me back home, I had spent the rest of the time watching the Cullens, and Jasper spent most of his time watching me watch them. Edward and Alice playing chess, very confusing, watching Emmett break things, very amusing. I had Renesmee show me her gift, the reverse of her father's. It was possibly the single coolest thing I had ever seen. She showed me Jasper watching me only moments before, the thought of, _he loves you so much, _felt almost like a border around the picture.

I saw Carlisle's massive library, I could have spent far longer in there than I did. I loved it up there, it smelled of old books, and well Carlisle, it was perfect. Esme showed me her plans for a new renovation project, but Jasper pulled me out of there pretty quickly, one can only imagine why **(that is a sarcastic comment, just fyi)**. He took me to his room and set me down on his couch, and then sat next to me. The only thing I can remember about his room was that it was white and red, and that the couch was really comfy for the next ten minutes.

When we got home, I was physically and mentally exhausted. Which Jasper, of course, was able to tell and put me on my couch; well he was on the couch and I was lying right next to him but still. Another thing Stephenie actually managed to get right is that vampires are cold and as hard as stone, but unlike Bella, I like the cold. Jasper started playing with my hair, for the umpteenth time that day.

I put my hand on his. "Why do you do that I asked?" His hand had now left my hair and was tracing my face.

"Do what?" He knew what I was talking about, which irritated me. I pouted until he answered me. "Fine, fine. I like to play with your hair because all my senses as a vampire are heightened, including my sense of touch. So when something is just soft to a human, its five-hundred times softer to me. If someone, say you," he smirked, it was very cute. "has soft hair to begin with, its even softer to me. Or if they have soft skin," His hand traced me face slowly. "Or soft lips,' his fingers went over my lips making me shiver. "Or a soft anything, I like it."

I was breathing heavily now, almost panting. My heart was flying. "Just like?" I managed to croak out. His arms were around my waist pulling me closer to him, which I really liked. Our faces were only centimeters away from each other now.

"Love." When he spoke I felt is cool breath pour over me. I shivered again, he leaned forward to kiss me. I kissed him back, but tried to focus more on my breathing than the thoughts that were flying through my head. _No one person should be able to do this to me. But he does I all but fall apart when he touches me even the littlest bit. Oh my God. He is such a good kisser!_ We had been kissing for a good five minutes when I heard someone at our door. At some point Jasper had lost his shirt and my hands managed to weave themselves into his hair…I really had no memory of either but there he was lying on my couch shirtless looking like he couldn't be luckier. I then realized my shirt, which was a button down, had been completely unbuttoned but was still hanging on my shoulders.

I blushed a furious red. "Tricky little bastard…" I started buttoning up my shirt but my hands were shaking, which the vampire lying on my couch notice immediately and had to help me. He of course finished it 5 times faster than I ever would be able to, and didn't miss a button.

Who ever at the door started pounding, and then screamed at me. "RACHEL!" screamed my little sister through the door. I looked at Jasper and he understood to go to my room and hide, I wasn't even going to try to explain that to her. "Come on! Open the God damned door!" I ran to the door, but before I opened it I looked out the peep hole, the creep was with her.

"I'm opening the door Amy. God." She blew buy with her hand all but glued to his, though I could no longer talk. "What are you doing here?" I pointed at Robert's chest, he at least had the decency not to follow her to her room while she changed.

"Amy, just wanted to come home to change before we went out for dinner…so is your friend here?" He smiled like the devil, I'm certain my face paled about five shades.

I tried to calm my self, make my feelings of nervousness reach Jazz, so he could try and calm us both down. "What friend?" I asked as innocently as I could, and then I saw Jasper's shirt sitting in the corner.

"You know, the one you seemed all buddy, buddy with. The one that took you off…" I nodded

"Oh him, yeah I know him from school. He asked me why I was upset I told him he decided that I had a plenty good reason for wanting to decapitate you. So he helped."

"Well he seemed to really like you to bad you obviously really like him…" He stared at me in the most creepy way possible. I had slid over into the and was kicking Jasper's shirt under the couch.

"Oh how cute, you're hitting on me and my sister. Sorry though buddy "creeper" isn't my typed." I had finally succeeded in getting the shirt under the couch, when my sister materialized in our family room where Robert and I were having a stare down.

"Well um Rob and I are going to leave now Rachel, I'll be back by nine. See you later." She pulled Mr. Creeptacular out of the room, letting me breathe again. Jasper was by my side in an instant.

"Your mom will be home in about five minutes. I'll be back around nine. Well actually I wont leave, you just wont see me…I love you Rachel, you know that right?"

"I love you to Jasper. I love you more than I should, more than you can comprehend, more than you ever should know, more than you ever will know."

He bent down and kissed me sweetly on the lips and looked at me and smirked. "Oh I really doubt that." He winked and then he was gone.

**A/N: SO UMM LONG CHAPTER HUH? IVE BEEN REALLY UP SET AND BORED. I'm A BETA READER NOW!!! HIT ME UP! LOL!**

HUGS TO MY FAITHFUL READERS/REVIEWERS:

Nicola-Tee-

Anicaroxalot

If you haven't reviewed you should even just to tell me you hate it! I need more reviews!! Tell your friends, and tell the to review!!!

P.S. REVIEW!!! HIT THE BUTTON ITS RIGHT THERE! à


	12. Awkward much

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Twilight Saga_. But if you happen to think I do, I'm flattered, but alas I am not that amazing…lol.

A/N: Whoa, read over my last few chapters, there were misspellings and words left out right and left, sorry :(. I plan on fixing that…sorry again!

* * *

"_**I love you to Jasper…"**_

_**He bent down and kissed me sweetly on the lips and looked at me and smirked. "Oh I really doubt that." He winked and then he was gone.**_

"You forgot your shirt." I mumbled to my self, half expecting a shirtless vampire to run back in, I was wrong. I went upstairs and sat on my bed where I saw my history book, _Uck, homework._ I plopped down on my bed and started outlining a chapter of history; which is, by the way, the exact opposite of fun. About five minutes later, as Jazz had predicted, I heard my mom come in. "Hi, Mom!" I called from my room.

"Hey, honey! Where are you?" I sighed, _umm where do you think mom? Alaska?_

"In my room." I yelled, I heard her come bounding up the steps, she burst through the door like she suddenly thought she was Ziva David (**A/N: YAYAY NCIS**).

"Oh, uh hi…" I then realized she thought Jasper was up here, and we were hanging out, in my room, alone. I wanted hide in my closet and cry.

"Hi, mother." Instead of embarrassed I went for bitchy, bitchy I could do. "So how was work."

"Oh fine, fine. Work was fine." There was an awkward pause, I could tell my mom wanted to tell me something, but there was a snowball's chance in hell that I was going to ask her. She finally moved over to my bed and sighed. "Look honey, you seem really into that Jasper guy." The thought of Jasper made me smile, he could probably hear all of this.

"Yeah, I really am." I was suddenly very happy, thank you magical vampire powers.

"Well, that's good. But if you guys are going to get serious…" Her words trailed off, I realized what she was getting at. I blushed, and figured hiding in my closet was not, enough.

"MOM! Mom mom mom! You are so late on this talk, I got this in like the fifth grade." I had the sudden urge to cover my ears and hide.

"Oh, you did? Well then, yeah, sorry." She looked about as embarrassed and awkward as I felt, that's a lot just in case you're wondering.

"Uh yeah mom…I'm gonna finish my homework now…" I spoke with a little more bitterness than absolutely necessary.

"Okay honey…I'm going to make dinner."

"Okay mom, can you please shut the door on your way out?" She nodded and looked around my room, for Jasper I assumed **(A/N: GAH! She broke Gibbs rule 4. I think…)**. When she finally left and shut the door I ran up and locked it. I stood there for just a minute, thinking. _How the hell did I get here? I see one guy, my sister makes one idiot decision, I'm told one thing and my entire world gets flipped upside down…all of this in one day? It feel like years have gone by. Where am I now? What do I do now? Who __am I__ now?_

I finally gave up on trying to solve the mysteries of the world and went back to my homework. This time there was music.

"_Hold on baby you're losing it. The waters high you're jumping in to it. Letting go, and know one knows. That your cry but you don't tell anyone, that you might not be the golden one. You're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone…"_

**A/N: Sooo sorry that I havent updated since forever ): horrid writers block, but I fixed it! :D Yay yay yay yay!!! So review PLEASE! Oh and tell your friends.**

**P.S. Come on hit the button**

**P.P.S You know you want to.**

**P.P.P.S LOOK! I've got like 200 hundred people reading this thing almost every week!!! (I LOVE YOU GUYS!) I DON'T HAVE OVER 200 REVIEWS!!!! This is sad people! REVIEW!!! **

**P.P.P.S Damn it! Hit the F%ING button!**

**P.P.P.P.S Please?**


	13. Mon seul amor

Disclaimer: I do not_**Twilight**_** I never will. And if I did, I would be loving somewhere, say warm?**

**A/N: Oh my GOD! I love you guys!! So many reviews and I checked my e-mail I had almost 100 notifications for review, favorite story, favorite author, and story alerts!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! I owe you all cookies! Oh and by the way, the song last chapter is "Tied Together With A Smile" by Taylor Swift**

* * *

"_You're tied together with a smile, but you're coming undone…"_

After an extremely awkward dinner with my mother, and after she checked on me (yeah I wasn't asleep…) and she finally went to bed, Jasper came over.

I was lying on my bed facing away from my window with my eyes open, listening; when a voice whispered into my ear making me jump.

"Hello beautiful." Jasper whispered in my ear. I rolled over to face him. Without thinking I leaned into him, it was natural already. He kissed my forehead making me shiver with pleasure.

"Hey yourself." I started tracing his face, he closed his eyes. "What took you so long?" My palm brushed up against his cheek, I noticed for the first time how high they were, _he's Native American._ I thought to myself. _Just like me._ He grabbed my hand and held it in one of his.

"Your mom takes forever to go to sleep. I she-" He stopped his sentence listening we both were. I leaned over and looked at my clock. 9:45. He nodded at me.

"You can stay here, I'll be back." I kissed him, longer than I intended of course. I walked down the stairs, and towards my front door. I saw Amy and Rob in the middle of a full blown make out session. At least Jasper and I didn't make out when there were people to see it, geez! I coughed loudly and as rudely as possible. Amy turned and blushed.

"Amy. Bed. Go. NOW." She nodded noticing that any reasonable discussion was out of the question. "Its almost ten." I said menacingly to Robert Scum-face Pattinson. He just smiled.

"I'm sorry Rachel. Amy and I got a little preoccupied…" I scowled and took about two huge steps towards him.

"Look buddy. That's my sister. You hurt her I hurt you. Not just physically, though that will be the general idea of things. But I will make sure, no one will want to hire your sorry ass if you do anything to her. So help me God I will kill you." I was in his face now. He looked scared, I felt victorious.

"I…uh…well…" He stammered he took about 3 steps back from where I was fuming. "I'm sorry. Wont happen again. Tell Amy I said bye please." I nodded curtly he took the hint and left.

I all but sprinted back to my bed and into open arms. Open arms that are really hard. Note to self: jumping into a vampire when you're still human = painful, really painful.

"Sorry, love." He kissed my head. I sat there for a minute rubbing my arms trying to get the feeling back in my arms.

I took a deep breath. "Ouch. You maybe gorgeous but your are rock hard." He burst out laughing. I sat there being confused. And then I realized that was a complete, _"That's what she said." _moment. "You know what if I could hit you, and it would actually do something, I would!" I was giggling on my bed. We were both about to fall over off my bed. All the sudden he sat up bolt straight. He pressed his finger to my lips, the universal sign of STFU!!!

He mouthed _"Your mom." _to me. Which at any other point in time would have been hysterical. My adrenaline was pounding, waiting for my mom to burst through the door and catch me in my bed, with a boy in my pajamas; which consisted of hot pink booty shorts and a black t-shirt, not the best of all situations to be found in… He sighed even though he didn't need to. He grabbed, me gently, and pulled me into his lap. "She's checking on Amy." He whispered into my ear.

"Oh." I breathed. I couldn't focus anymore. I was confused, happy, extremely distracted, and not to mention exhausted. I yawned. Jasper chuckled as quietly as he could.

"Human time. Here you go." He rolled me over and then did the single sweetest thing in the entire world, he tucked me in. Maybe it was the sleep deprivation talking, but I almost cried. In that moment my world was perfect. He kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my love. Le mai les rêves les plus doux vous bénit, mon amour, mon seul amour."

I was already half asleep for the last part of the sentence but somewhere I realized he was speaking French. "I love you to Jazz." I snuggled closer to him. He started humming "Good Night My Angel" by Billy Joel, and I fell asleep.

**A/N: I know, I know, I'm being horridly slow at updating I'm sorry! Not my fault I've been cursed with writers block for the past week… Okay few little notes:**

**1) If you don't watch NCIS, you will be confused, NCIS = my life.**

**2) If I don't update quickly I either: A) Have writers block. B) Have rehearsal (theatre geek, next week is hell week beware). Or C) both.**

**3)If you don't know the song Goodnight My Angel by Bill Joel. Look it up. If you don't know who Billy Joel is, don't tell me or I swear on all that is good on God's green earth I will kill you.**

**4) the French to English translation from what Jazz said: "May the sweetest dreams bless you, my love, my only love."**

**5) Review and tell your friends.**

**Cosette.**


	14. I Love You

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_. Sorry if you got confused.**

**A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
**

* * *

_"Goodnight my love. Le mai les rêves les plus doux vous bénit, mon amour, mon seul amour."_

When I woke up in the morning my head was pounding, I've never had a hangover I have a feeling its something like that. I turned over to find a vampire looking at me. "Good morning love." He whispered, even that felt like a shout. I groaned, which was far to loud. "What's wrong Rachel?" He looked terrified I sat up as slowly as I could.

"My head hurts really bad." I whined like a 3 year old. At the moment I could have cared less about how I sounded or how I looked, my head hurt and it needed to stop. My hand flew up to my head. Jasper shook his head, and moved my hand and replaced it with his. It felt like a block of ice, it felt really good. I sighed.

"That any better?" I nodded and turned to lean into him. He automatically swiveled at inhuman speed, with his hand still on my head, so I could sit in his lap. He gently pulled me into him. His head was lying on top of mine. "You smell nice, did you know that?" He said barely loud enough for me to hear.

I smiled. "I try oh so hard to smell nice. Especially when I'm going to be around those pesky vampires, to increase my chance of being devoured." My headache was already drifting away, slowly being forgotten,_ maybe Jasper has healing powers?_ I mused to myself.

He gently tugged on a strand of hair, letting me know he noticed the sarcasm. "Silly girl. Beyond that fact," his hand barely grazed my jugular, it felt goood. "You just in general smell nice." By this time I was awake my head didn't hurt nearly as badly anymore. As opposed to feeling like at some point during the night I got whacked in the head by a freight train, it now felt like I had a little bit of a head cold; kind of stuffy, more of a pressure hurt, less of feeling my heart beat in my brain.

"What do I smell like?" I asked all but bouncing up and down in his lap. He was tracing patterns all over my shoulders and down my back, making me jumpy. I heard him inhale.

"Vanilla, coconut, pineapple, and mint." I smiled to myself._ I smell like my favorite tropical drink! Minus the alcohol I hope… _"Kind of like a piña colada."

I whipped my head around to look at him. "Weird. I was thinking the same thing. Its my favorite tropically type drink. Though it has to be made right. The pineapple chunks cant be to big, the have to be pretty small, other wise the textures all wrong."  
He laughed at me.

"I felt the same way when I was human! Now how do you feel about mojitos?" We went on like that for awhile, discussing the finer point of how to make the best mojitos. What type of mint? Only lime juice, or will key limes work? Etcetera etcetera. Laughing at each other the entire time. We some how managed to get to our favorite books.

"The _Cirque du Freak _series, and the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_, are definitely two of the best series ever written." He looked disappointed in my taste.

"Okay the _Percy Jackson_ books maybe, but _Cirque du Freak_? Really?" I wanted to hit him, as if it would do anything other than bruise my hand.

"Oh come on they are so good! Mr. Crepsley is one of the most kick ass vampire characters ever, and I have to admit, other than you, Evra Von is my biggest fictional character crush ever! He is so cool!"

"He's part snake!" He yelled at me, luckily my mom had left for work and my sister would sleep through a hurricane.

"Exactly! No, I am not arguing _The Cirque_ with you. What are your favorite books?" I was really curious now, how do you not like_ Cirque du Freak_?

"Well anything by Shakespeare. I'm a huge _Series of Unfortunate Events_ fan, and hmm…maybe _An Abundance of Kathrines_." The last book I had definitely read, maybe a hundred times, but had completely forgotten about. I jumped out of my bead and ran over to my overflowing whit bookshelf.

Now, my bookshelf and the books it holds, are my most prized possessions. Every book in it I have read at least once, if not thousands of times. I went to the top shelf, where I kept my favorite books and grabbed a white, relatively thick, hard cover book. And threw it at Jasper, he of course caught it with out trying.

" You've read it?" He asked, astonishment coloring his tone. "No way, I cannot believe you've read this!" I laughed, _Oh yes how shocking, I've read a book!_

"Read it, I probably know it by heart!" I was laughing at him. He was flipping through the well worn pages. They may have been well worn, but other than that it was perfect, I hate it when my books get messed up. I never eat when I have a book, don't drink. It just bothers me when they get dirty. He was still flipping at a ferocious speed when he finally stopped. To quote I presumed **(GAH! She's assuming again!)**. I was right.

" 'You can love someone so much,' he thought.' But you can never love people as much as you can miss them.' That is possibly my favorite quote of all time. Mainly because it so true, but none of us want to realize it. It's a more powerful emotion to miss the one you love, rather than to just love them."

I shook my head sadly he had it all wrong. Now, I can sing. I don't, because I have awful stage fright, but according to my mother and sister, I have a pretty good voice. So what I was about to do was freakishly significant.

"_ ' But I've been screamin' and fightin', and kissin' in the rain. And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name. You're so in love that you act insane And that's the way I loved you. Breakin' down and comin' undone. It's a roller-coaster kinda rush. And I never knew, I could feel that much. And that's the way I loved you.'_

See you got it wrong."

He just sat there staring at me and I started blushing. It was really awkward, at least for me, to have him just sitting there looking at me more silent than the grave. "Could you please say something?" I whispered. "Please? This is extremely uncomfortable." In a nano second he had his arms wrapped around my waist and his head buried in my hair.

He pulled out of my neck and looked at me. "I love you."

He kissed me, gently, not expecting anything other than me to be there. Just a kiss. Not wanting anything more, not taking anything, not hurting, just a simple movement to physically show that he loved me. But for some reason, my heart sped up until I'm sure half the neighbor hood could hear, I knew I could. My breathing sped up making me a little light headed. I was suddenly shaking, every nerve felt like it was on fire, and with out any other conscious thought my hands were wrapped around his neck, our foreheads pressed together and I kissed him back. "I love you too."

"Rachel I'm hungry, can you-whoa!"

"Holy shit! Amy!" Jasper jumped up, making me feel empty.

"Uh hi, mystery man. What the hell were you just doing with my sister?" I jumped up and stood in front of Jasper, subconsciously I guess I was expecting my sister to grab the hair dryer behind her and throw it at him or something.

"Amy calm down. Let me explain." She just stood there looking at me smirking.

"Go ahead sis. I want to hear this one."

* * *

**A/N: Soo what do you think? Sorry it took so long. Writers block + rehearsal = me going, "GAH!!! What in the world do I write?!" But I fixed it!! YAY!**

**So, I got a review about my French last chapter, apparently I did it wrong but for those of you do. Jai parler un petit peu francaise. Jai bete americane! (Basically I said I speak very little French and I'm a stupid American. I think.)**

**  
And the song Rachel sang was "The Way I Loved You" by Taylor Swift. Yes, I am a Taylor Swift fan, get over it. Okay guys keep the reviews coming! Tell your friends!  
**

**Cosette.**


	15. Don't open that please

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN **_**TWILIGHT**_**. Did you really think I did? Come on now.**

**A/N: Sooo guys! You need to review more :P no not really. I just want you guys to know I probably check this story as much as you do to see if the review number has changed at all. No I'm not narcissistic, I just need pick me ups, which you so wonderfully provide :D**

**Lol love you guys!**

* * *

"_Go ahead sis. I want to hear this one."_

"Okay remember when Robert called me from your phone, and I wigged out?" She nodded. "I drove to the set and people were in my way and…Well I was screaming obscenities at them and telling them to get the hell out of way, when Jasper stopped me and-"

"Whoa, wait hold up Rache. His name is Jasper?" I nodded, _Oh shit, here it comes_, I prepared my self and tried to keep a blank face so I didn't give anything away. "What's your last name…" Jasper reached and grabbed my hand trying to keep me calm, I was shaking even though he was trying to calm the room, _okay so I get to reverse Bella gggrrrreeeeattttt._

"Its Hale." Jasper said pulling me behind him just a little bit. Amy gasped, she got it too. She staggered backwards like she was falling and grabbed my hair dryer. _I knew she was gonna grab that damned thing._

"Amy, breathe okay. Please don't throw that hair dryer, its my favorite." She just looked at me.

"You're worried about your damned hair dryer? You were just making out with a vampire!" I laughed at her, both her and Jasper just looked at me like I was the craziest person in the entire world. Which I was.

"Listen to me Amy," said Jasper to my sister. "Let me explain. I promise you'll understand everything in the end."

* * *

So for a good 20 minutes poor Jasper sat there, well stood there, and explained the mixed up world that we live in. The fact that yes vampires are real, no werewolves (SHAPE-SHIFTERS) don't exist. Maybe other "mythical" creatures exist but Jasper and his family have never met them.

My stupid little sister's only question was, "So wait Bella and Edward are married? So I cant have Edward? Really? Damn it all to the deepest pits of hell." Yes, she is that annoying.

"Amy Marie Morrison, do you swear that you wont tell anyone about this, and for the love all that is holy don't write a book about it?" She nodded she held up her right hand and I held up mine. I grabbed hers and shook it, then proceeded to do the hand shake from The Parent Trap with Lindsey Lohan and Dennis Quaid.

At the very end when they shake hands for the second time we pink sweared and said, in unison, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Yeah, we are _Harry Potter _dorks. After we were done there was this horrible awkward silence where Jasper just looked at us for 2 minutes in absolute silence for bursting out laughing really loudly and fell off my bed. I guess with the absurdity of the entire situation my sister thought this was the funniest thing in the entire world and started laughing at him. So there both rolling on the floor and I have absolutely no idea whats going on.

"Wait, I don't get it!" I all but screamed over there laughing, causing them to laugh even harder. Eventually the laughing and endorphins caught up to me and I was lying on the floor laughing and then I heard my garage door open and close.

"Rachel, Amy! I'm home!" My mother called from downstairs. We all shot straight up my mom was headed up the stairs. There was a snow balls chance in hell that Jasper would make it out my skinny little window before my mom opened the door, we weren't taking that chance.

"Jasper! In closet. Go. NOW!" I whisper shouted at him. He shut the dor to my closet right as my mom opened my door.

"Hey mom what are you doing home so early?" Amy questioned my mother. Amy was the natural liar out of the two of us.

"I spilled coffee all down my white shirt. Rachel could I borrow that light blue ¾ sleeve sweater of yours? I put it in your closet yesterday."

She was already headed to my closet door. "You could mom, but I don't think it really goes with those pants. Here try this one." I threw her a pink button up blouse.

"Rachel, you know I hate pink. Besides your sweater will look just fine." Her hand was on the closet handle. She pulled.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah its short, I know. But I'm in a bitchy kind of mood, not to mention I've got some really bad writers block going on; so be happy you got any thing. So if you want a longer chapter, you should review more. I think I got ONE review for the last chapter. Not cool guys, not cool. Yeah, I really am that pissed, but not at you guys, life just sucks. So review more PLEASE!**

**Love you guys,**

**Cossette.**


	16. Love, is a strange thing

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN _Twilight_ REALLY GUYS?!

A/N: I got a grand total of 2 reviews over the last chapter. :( This makes me very sad… I am having a crappy week. I NEED REVIEWS. There like my own personal brand of heroin. Yay for quotage! But really guys, I promise you, it will not kill you to review, I PROMISE! But I will kill you if you don't, end of problem.

* * *

_**Her hand was on the closet handle. She pulled.**_

"Mom! You have some thing in your hair, why don't you use my mirror to get it out." I shouted at her with my voice shaking. _I have got to get better at this._ My mom's hands flew to her hair.

"I do? Where?" Amy took over while I stepped over to my mom and gently pushed her towards the mirror and Amy. Once she was over there I reached into the closet and almost instantaneously there was a hanger in my hand.

"Rachel, there is nothing in my hair. Are you feeling okay?" she spun around to look at me. Where I had managed to put all my energy into distractedly smoothing out the already immaculate sweater.

"Oh really? Hm could have sworn I saw something, must have been the light…Well here's the sweater." She took the sweater from me and looked back and forth between my sister and I.

"Anything else mom?" We asked together.

"No, no. Are you girls up to something?" In true stupid girl style we giggled and "pfft" amd sighed and mumbled our "of course not"s. "Okay well, I'll be back around five," her eyes flashed to my clock as did mine and Amy's. It said 12:05, they day had already disappeared. "I love you guys. Bye."

"Bye mom, love you too." We said, again at the same time. We didn't move until we we're certain my mom's car was gone. And then we collapsed and Jasper walked out of the closet. We all laughed nervously. I ran my fingers through my hair, and then in absolute silence, of course, my stomach growled. Which apparently is contagious like yawning, because not two seconds later so did Amy's.

"Breakfast, or um lunch, time for the human's." Jasper spoke. We just nodded in embarrassment. "Amy, we'll meet you down stairs." Jasper winked at me, making me blush. Amy giggled and slowly walked out of the room.

"Have fun." She was kind enough to shut the door.

Jasper pulled me into his arms. "Did I mention I love you today?" I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, he go the hint and tightened his grip on my waist until there was hardly any room between us.

"Hmmm, I don't think so…" Though of course he had.

"I love you Rachel." I sighed my hands had migrated up and wove themselves into his hair. Everything else that had happened that day was forgotten, my entire world was standing in front of me.

"I like the sound of that." He kissed me, I kissed back. We kissed, an kissed, and well you get the idea.

"RACHEL!!! YOU KNOW I CANT COOK! STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND AND GET DOWN HERE BEFORE I BURN THE HOUSE DOWN!"

I groaned, there were moments where I really hated my little sister. This was one of those moments. "You are such a buzz kill Amy!" I shouted down to my little sister.

I headed down stairs, nearly tripping and killing my self, twice; and twice Jasper caught me. "How you have managed to live this long with out someone catching you when you fall I will never know."

"I don't know? Maybe its because I don't usually trip this much. It its just you being distracting." He kissed me behind my ear.

"Hm, I am good at that arent I?" He was whispering in my ear with his arms wrapped around my waist as we walked into the kitchen. Suddenly I was in the air, well I was in Jasper's arms, but still. "Alright sit down the both of you, I will be your chef this afternoon." We both cocked our heads to the side, confused.

"I thought you didn't like human food." I asked genuinely confused. He chuckled and mussed my hair.

"I never said I was going to eat it did I?" Amy and I both laughed. _She's taking this really well…then again she is the fan girl, this is probably a dream come true! Mmmm what ever he is cooking smells delicious._

* * *

Twenty minutes, and a stack of the best fluffiest most amazing tasting blueberry pancakes in the entire world, later, Amy was taking a shower leaving me and Jasper, alone, on my couch, again. We we're just lying there looking at each other, me busy remembering the last time he was on this couch he ended up shirtless, and me all most shirtless; the thought of that making me all nervous and blushy.

"What are you thinking about love?" Jazz asked, gently brushing a hand over my pink cheeks.

"You of course." He smiled.

"I was thinking about you, about the last time we were on this couch…certain "events" on said couch…"

"How strange, I was thinking about the same thing."

"Oh really?"

"Really." Its strange, how familiar I was with Jasper, how if I would have been having this conversation with anyone else, it would be awkward; yet with Jasper I blushed because I thought I was silly, not because it was awkward. I loved him so much, if he would have asked for me to marry him right then and there I would have said yes, left a note for my mom and Amy, and headed to Las Vegas.

Its strange how that it only takes one second for someone to know that this other person, who up until that moment they didn't know existed, is perfect for them. How your whole world can be flipped upside down over someone stopping you to say hello, pick you up when you fall, or to help you. How one touch can change your whole life, how your world used to revolve around you and in one instant if that person walked out of your life, for even a moment, you would never be the same.

Its strange how three little words, will change a person, will change a life. How the words, "I love you" are bigger and more permanent then any tattoo. You say it every day to your friends, to your family, but when someone says it and means it, you are never the same.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the love of my life, even if he doesn't know it yet.**

**Okay yeah mush moment, take this second to have your little, "Awwwe, that's so cute." Yeah yeah I know I'm adorable.**

**So I tried to be really deep and poetic at the end there, just realized that I'm in love with someone so yeah….hehehe….**

**REVIEW! Button is right there. No not there go down a little from right here. Yeah that's it now it's a gray and green button that says review on it. There it is good job! Now click…good! Now type a review! Yay you did it! Now hit send! Congrats you are officially an amazing person! :D**


	17. Oops

Disclaimer: My name is not Stephanie Meyer, so no I do not own _Twilight_. Thanks for asking.

A/N: A) Before you go all "congrats on love" on me, he doesn't know it yet soo yeah…Yays and cookies for those who have reviewed!!!! You make me happy! B) My show is almost over :( but that means I'll be writing more :)

* * *

_**You say it every day to your friends, to your family, but when someone says it and means it, you are never the same.**_

**He held me to him, while we kissed. I was so happy right there in his arms, everything I have ever wanted was right there next to me. I heard a door close upstairs and another one open and two minutes later a door closed. I some how knew it was Amy but I didn't really care.**

"**Ick, get a room." She said from behind us.**

"**We've got one, feel free to leave at any time." I mumbled against Jasper's lips.**

"**But I need you Rachel!" My sister whined. This time Jasper, having realized we actually had to deal with her before getting back to…us.**

"**What for?" I was upset I was very comfortable where I was before. She made me move. This was not going to end well for her.**

**She got this weird dreamy look in her eyes. I knew where this was headed, I didn't like it. "Well, I just got a text from Rob," I winced. "he want to go out for a movie and dinner. And I need you to help me get ready." My second X chromosome kicked into high gear and I wanted her out of her old sweat pants and t shirt and into something fabulous! But the other X chromosome was reminding me of the gorgeous man lying on my couch…They compromised.**

"**Jazz, why don't you go home for a little bit." I winked at him. His eyes lit up. He caught the drift of where I was going with this. By home I meant my room. "I'll help Amy get ready and then you can come back and we'll have our own little date." He nodded jumped off the couch and wrapped me up in his arms and kissed me for awhile.**

"**See you later beautiful." He winked and ran out our back door to go "home".**

"**Well little sister, lets get started."**

* * *

About an hour later Amy was ready for her date; and may I just say I did well. She had on those oil type looking black leggings that look like they're painted on, a blue sequin minny dress, and black kitten heals. Her blonde hair was curled, but not curly, just wavy. In other words she looked like Barbie, but sexier. And I was stuck on my couch waiting for Ken to show up so I could play with Prince Charming.

"Where is he?" Believe it or not it was not Amy asking the question but me.

"How the hell should I know?"

"He's your boyfriend!"

"So? At least mine isn't a fictional character!" We were screaming at each other, when the doorbell rang. She smiled a wicked grin and was bouncing up and down I had a vampire waiting for me upstairs…

"Why hello there Rachel." Uck major buzz kill. I went from happy adrenaline high to, "I really wanna kick your ass" adrenaline high.

"Hey, creep." I turned away from him in my favorite little ballet flats. While Amy had gotten dressed I grabbed clothes out of my closet to look pretty too. I waved behind my head, I didn't want to look that man in the face. So I opted for TV distraction I plopped onto my couch, which still smelled like Jasper, grabbed the remote and turned on my favorite show in the entire world, NCIS.

Now, not a whole lot of people understand this obsession, they obviously haven't watched the show. I managed to turn the TV on mid Gibbs slap, this made me very happy. All my friends, of which I have few, have been renamed. I'm Abby, Amy is Kate (**for those who watch NCIS, oh the irony)**, my mom got to be Director Shepherd, my very serious friend, Bryan, who has the most gorgeous smile, except for Jasper's, got Gibbs. The skirt chasing cad that is Derek got DiNozzo/Tony. My friend Abbi, she got Ziva. She actually is from Israel. Our British science teacher, Mr. Lucas got Ducky, but my friends and I actually get to call him Ducky, no one else. My dorky, but adorable, neighbor got Palmer. And my techy cousin Tommy got McGee. So one the creeper behind me laughed at something Tony had said, I got upset.

"I love this show." Said Robert Pattinson. _Oh no, he is not ruining NCIS for me. Nu uh. _

"Oh really?" I asked. Amy saw where this was headed and tried dragging him out the door.

"Yep."

"How strange, its my favorite."

"Cool."

"Uh huh. What's your favorite line?"

"_NCIS that anything like CSI? Only if you're dyslexic._ How about you?"

"_Remember McGee, I'm one of the few people in the world who know how to kill you, and leave No. Forensic. Evidence._" His face drained of any color.

"Well see you later Rachel." Called my sister who was now having no trouble getting Mr. Pattinson out the door.

"See you Amy. Have fun." Once the door was shut and the car gone I was able to relax and I then remembered the vampire who was left all alone in my room. I sprinted up the stairs, and into my room. And Jasper was gone.

I just sat there, about to cry, coming up with excuses. _Maybe Alice saw something. Still he would have at least left a note right? He cares for me, doesn't he? He said he loved me, maybe this is all a dream. Maybe none of its real._ The door bell rang I walked down the stairs thinking about how Amy must have forgotten her purse or something. I pulled open and there he stood. All decked out in a tux with a dozen red roses.

I smiled bigger than I would have thought possible and tried to, feebly, tackle him to the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and sighed. "Well miss Rachel I do believe we have a date."

* * *

**A/N: HAH! I got you! You thought he pulled an Edward or there was some mortal peril, no he just had to do a quick change and grab some flowers. So, I know a bunch of you guys wanted the previous couch thing to happen again. One word: patience. **

**So I tried a new dialogue style, thought it would look less confusing, still not sure what I think about it…**

**I have a really good quote for you guys next chapter from my play! I am so excited to use it!! Yay! Keep reviewing, throw in ideas. Though remember, Suggestions are appreciated though not necessarily adopted. Love you guys!**

**P.S. Someone throw me your favorite quotes from any of the books from any character, even Rosalie. I will do my best to work it in.**


	18. Whoa

**Disclaimer: You guys thought I was Stephanie Meyer? Oh you guys are funny!**

**A/N: HI! Okay I have had some serious technical problems, my laptop crashed deleting everything I've written I had to get a new one. I hate technology. So if this chapter sucks blame technology.**

* * *

_"Well miss Rachel I do believe we have a date."_

"Indeed we do Mister Jasper." I reached up on my tiptoes and wrapped my hands around his neck to give him a quick peck on the lips. After somehow managing to stop kissing him I grabbed his hand and we walked to his car.

Now I hadn't, up until that moment, seen Jasper's car. I guess somewhere in the back of my head I was expecting a silver Volvo, boy was I wrong.

"Whoa." I managed to breathe. Standing in front of me was a fully restored cherry red Ferrari 328 GTB. I stepped forward to touch it, well not touch it more like barely press my finger against it and gasp in sheer reverance. "Just like Magnum!" Imagine prep junior high girl in front of a Jonas Brother, no put that girl on crack, and multiply it by four; you got my excitement level right then.

"Just like Magnum." He chuckled. He grabbed my waist and spun me around so I was now making a vampire, human, car sandwich; which I didn't necessarily mind. "You are extraordinarily cute when you do that."

I cocked my head to the right confused. "Do what?"

"Get all fangirly. Its weird but I kinda like it. Just don't fan girl over me."

"I don't know if I'll be able to manage that one…."

He smirked as he bent down and kissed me lightly. "Now in the car." I started towards the driver's side, hoping I would get my way. "Ah ah ah. Maybe on the way back." I pouted trying to get what I wanted, I did. " Now now, no pouting." He kissed me and walked me over to the passenger side at the same time. He gently pushed me down on to the seat and continued to kiss me, using the car to support himself.

"You know," I murmered as he kissed me, he decided to let me talk and instead of kissing my lips, he kissed down my neck making me shudder. "We really don't have to go anywhere, besides I've gotten rather fond of that couch…"

He brought his lips back to my mouth and kissed me for a little longer before speaking again. "You know I may just take you up on that offer."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I apologize for not updating in forever! My hp mini, Dahlia, crashed on me erasing everything I had written; including most of this chapter, a biology paper, and a math project. Which then had to be redone. I just finished my math project last night. I also returned my dead mini to the store and got a new Acer named Abbi! So I'm working quotes in to the next chapter, I couldn't make it work with what I've written this time, sorry. So yeah um that's it. Oh except for this last paragraphy thing from the play I just did, its called **_**Dancing at Lughnasa**_**, by Brian Friel.**

"…_When I remember it, I think of it as dancing, Dancing with eyes half closed because to open them would break the spell. Dancing as if language had surrendered to movement-as if this ritual, this wordless ceremony, was now the way to speak, to whisper private and secret things, to be in touch with some otherness. Dancing as if the very heart of life and all its hopes might be founding those assuaging notes and those hushed rythms and in those silent and hypnotic movements. Dancing as if language no longer existed because words were no longer necessary…" _


	19. Needless to say

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer! Oh my Evra please stop asking me this!**

**A/N: I'm bbbaaaccckkk! And my computer shows no signs of breaking, its sturdier than the last one, and its an Acer, if that means something to you good, it means absolutely nothing to me. :D**

"_You know I may take you up on that offer."_

Needless to say, we never went anywhere. He pulled me out of the car and carried back through the door and headed upstairs.

"What," Kiss. "Happened," Kiss. "To," Kiss. "The," Kiss, "Couch?" I managed to say. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"There's nothing wrong with couch darling. I just thought a change of scenery might be nice." He opened my door and we continued to completely make out on my bed. I was past any coherency, I could only focus at so many things at once. The things I were focusing on were; kissing Jasper, holding Jasper, loving the feeling of his cold body pressed against mine, and breathing. Not necessarily in that order. His tux jacket was of and I was clumsily unbuttoning his shirt, he didn't bother to try and help me this time, he was a little busy with erm…unbuttoning something else…hehe. Finally his shirt was gone, and some greek god was there. I marveled at the way his chest moved as he breathed, his dirty blond curls falling infront of his face, the way the muscles in his arms moved as he reached to cup my face in his hands. His gorgeous but still irritating smirk was suddenly placed back on his face.

"Does my being half naked bother you?" He asked as we caught are breath.

"Not in the slightest." He laughed and the smirk left his lips as they went back to furiously moving with mine.

We had definetly kissed before, we had definaetly made out before; but there was never the desperation in our kissed like this. We were kissing eachother as if it was a life or death matter, which at the moment it most certainly was. We needed each other, our hands and mouths exploring each other in case we didn't have tomorrow; there was no one in the world except us. And then my phone buzzed. I groaned and rolled off my bed to go get it out of my jeans which had mysteriously landed on the floor. It was a text from my mom.

"_They need me in L.A. I'll be home tomorrow at noon. Don't do anything stupid, and watch your sister. Love mom."_

A wide smile broke across my face. "What are you so happy about love?"

"My mom wont be home until tomorrow at noon. Now where we were?"

He pulled me back to the bed and bent down to kiss me. "Right about here."

"Oh yeah I remember now."

"I love you, but please shut up and kiss me."

I giggled and grabbed his face and kissed him again.

…needless to say, that may have been the best night of my life.

When I woke up the next morning Jasper's arms were around my waist and his dark eyes met mine.

"Good morning beautiful." I sighed and played with his hair and then kissed him.

"Good morning gorgeous." He kissed me again. All the sudden the "activities" of the previous night came flooding back to me. I felt no shame at what I had done **(ha that's what she said)**, only joy. I knew I loved Jasper, then I realized I had known him for three days. I felt a tad slutty but I looked at his eyes and didn't care.

"There has been a minor casualty." I made a confused face. "Your pillow died." At this I burst out laughing and rolled off my bed. "Whats so funny?"

"You." He smiled.

"You're pretty funny your self. Rolling on the ground like a mad woman. You are absolutely bonkers."

"Ah but all the best people in the world are!"

"Thank heavens for that!"

**A/N: Got a little steamy there eh? Well that is as steamy as its gonna get. So there. Oh! If you watch American Idol do me a favor and vote for Crystal Bowersox. She went to my high school. Thank you oh yeah, REVIEW.**

**P.S. Vote Crystal!**


	20. What the hell?

****

Disclaimer: Sorry I didn't write

_**Twilight**_**. No I do not remember where I was the night of the 14****th****…WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME THESE QUESTIONS!? Oh hi mom…**

**A/N: Sorry again I haven't been very motivated lately :\ can't tell you why. Then when I was finnaly motivated, I had OGTs (Ohio Graduation Tests), in other words, I spent 2 and half hours every morning taking a test that is truly an insult to my intelligence. But I put forth all my mental and some physical energy in to those ridiculous tests (I really don't want to take them again next year), so by the end of the day, I was so tired I actually forgot my name once…yeah that was bad :3. But I'm back!!!**

* * *

"_Thank heavens for that!"_

"Thank the heavens indeed." He ran, but I couldn't see him. All I knew is suddenly wasn't there and the next, I was being carried over his shoulder, down the stairs and onto the most wonderful couch in the entire world! I looked at the clock in read 6:04 A.M. I suddenly realized I didn't know if Amy was home.

"Jazz?" I called to him, he was already cooking me breakfast I smelled sausage my favorite.

"What love?"

"Did Amy come home last night?"

"Yeah about 10, she's fine." I sighed relieved, though I counted the hours back in my head, trying to remember if she would have heard or seen…anything…I smiled then thinking how…how delicious it all had been. To be in Jasper's arms, to hear him whisper my name and kiss me goodnight. Every moment had been perfect, every touch, breath, kiss…I loved him so much all ready…I needed him more than anything else in the entire world. In a moment, sensing my mood, Jasper was kissing me again and my world was right. Until my stomach growled.

"Your body has impeccable timing, your breakfast is ready. You might want to eat a little faster than usual though." He carried me to the kitchen where my food was waiting for me.

"Why?" I was thoroughly confused.

He chuckled lightly, and ruffled my hair and put my head in between his hands. "Darling, its Monday, we have school." I made a silent, "Oh." Internally chastising myself for losing all sense of time.

I finshed my breakfast around six thirty, with light conversation going on between Jazz and I nothing hugely important, just stuff. He left while I was getting ready to go hunt and change himself. I was fininshing my makeup, it was about seven, I still had a good half-hour before I needed to leave, when a horn honked outside. I looked out my window and saw Jazz's beautiful car, I ran into Amy's room, I had only seen her once that morning, when she headed to the shower, to get her out the door and into the car. I knocked on her door, three times. Figuring she was blaring her iPod I opened her door. She was gone.

* * *

**A/N: DUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN**** DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN ****DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNN**

**Soooo, what do you think? You know what to do, REVIEW. Oh and I just noticed when I write I always "hear" Jasper with a British accent, and I make him talk like he has one, well for future reference, Jazz has a British accent, how he got it you ask uhhhh umm…I have to go, tell you later!**


	21. That SOB!

**Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Check back tomorrow though!**

**A/N: Surprise!**

* * *

_I knocked on her door, three times. Figuring she was blaring her iPod I opened her door. She was gone._

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" I screamed. I ran down the hall to the bathroom, she wasn't there. "AMY!" I screamed, Jasper was at my side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" I paid very little attention to him, as I ran to my basement trying to see if she was down there.

"Amy?! She's not here Jasper, where did she go? She wouldn't just leave. It's not like her…" I continued to mumble on, I stopped when Jasper's face went from marble pale, to ashen, and his honey colored eyes, despite hunting, turned dark.

"Jasper? Jasper what is it?" I knew what he was going to say, I knew it in my heart. Yet I asked anyway praying to hear something, anything, else.

"Let's got to her room, maybe I'm wrong…" He walked with me, his arm hanging loosely around my waist. We both knew he wasn't wrong, we both wished he was. He stepped into her room and just stopped and looked at me. I knew it then, I started sobbing hysterically. Then I got angry.

"Damn him! That bastard! Oh I'm gonna kill him! The minute I can, I'm going to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him! Oh he's going to die!"

"Rachel, breathe love. Calm down, she may have left willingly."

"Don't you lie to me Jasper! Don't you dare lie to me! You know he took her! That God awful bastard!"

I looked around her room. Now what you need to understand is that I want to be a forensic scientist so I knew what to look for. I took, slow cautious steps over to her window, there were tool marks on the frame and a foot print. Her blanket was thrown over off the bed, away from the window towards the door, which was weird seeing as Amy was OCD and makes her bed perfectly every morning no matter what. I stepped over to her mirror; all the makeup bottles on the table below it were closed. Even when Amy got sick and wasn't going anywhere she put on at least cover up. All of this was confirming my theory, and then I saw it and I lost it. There was a blood smear on the edge of her bed. I was sobbing and cursing again. I couldn't stand it, I fell n the floor. Suddenly I was up right and in Jasper's arms.

"Rachel! Rachel listen to me, please!" I stopped screaming obscenities. "We need a plan. Alright you call your mom, then the police, then the school, okay?" I nodded solemnly. Tears were once again silently streaming down my face. "I'm going to call my family okay? It's all going to be okay, we're going to find him." He held me gently, rocking me back and forth gently brushing my hair.

It was all going so wonderfully, and then that son of a bitch had to come and ruin everything. "I-I'm gonna go call my mom now." I managed squeak out, in between hiccups. He nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked in silence to my room to get my phone. Calling my mom was going to be the hardest thing in the world.

The phone rang for what seemed like an eternity, and then she finally picked up. "Rachel? Why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be in school? Is everything okay?'

I drew in a long shaky breath, trying to keep my voice steady, so I could actually get it all out. "Mom, you need to come home right now. Its Amy, I think-I-I think he kidnapped her."

"What!? Rachel what do you mean? Tell me everything right now!"

So I did, I told her Jasper came to pick me up and that Amy was gone. I told her about everything I found in Amy's room. Except the part about the blood, I could barely think about it much less talk about it.

"I'll be home in 2 and half hours." With that she hung up. I called the police, next then my school. There is a plus side to living in a small town like Forks; the whole "waiting 24 hours to report a missing person" doesn't apply. The entire town helps because everyone knows everyone. Not to mention the most amazing thing that happened that day.

The police showed up before the local news, giving time for the police to process the scene without any major disturbances. There aren't any CSI type people in Forks, just the police. The Chief was talking to me, no his name isn't Charlie Swan. His name was Joshua Longacre. I was telling him everything, all the stuff I had noticed, when without any warning he looked at me and said, "Ms. Morrison, as you may have noticed, we don't have anything close to a forensic technician, well other than your Biology teacher…I know you're only 16, but you can legally have a job. Would you be our Forensic Scientist? And not just for now, permanently?" I think I died.

* * *

**A/N: You guys are sooooo funny! Everyone is going, "Ohhhh Amy's gonna get it for skipping!" When really I'm going to combine my favorite things; **_**Twilight**_**, Jasper, forensic science, gorgeous men, fictional drama, and sarcasm! (Well eventually there will be a boat load of sarcasm!) I'm really excited! Though be forewarned I will be rambling about genetic fingerprinting and such, be prepared to learn forensic science the **_**Twilight**_** way! WOOHOO for using fictional situations to make Biology far more interesting and have it make more sense. (Just don't PM me about facial reconstruction I will find a away to email you a six long paper about it…that I wrote myself…)**


	22. The job presents its challenges

**Disclaimer: Nope **_**Twilight**_** still isn't mine. Really if it were I would be in Jamaica, not here.**

**A/N: Okay for future reference what has happened to Rachel isn't going to happen to you. You need to have a degree in forensic science, so yeah…this isn't legal. Hehehe…but here it is.**

"_Would you be our Forensic Scientist? And not just for now, permanently?" I think I died._

I just stood there smiling. Even though my sister was gone I couldn't help it. I just nodded fiercely Jasper grabbed my hand and squeezed lightly. With out me ever telling him, he knew this what I wanted. Chief Longacre smiled back. Then he just stared at me.

"Umm Miss. Morrison…your crime scene?"

"Oh right." I turned to the cops who were all blindly searching around Amy's room. _Alright Rachel this is your sister, if you're gonna do this, you're gonna do it right._ "Alright everyone listen up!" They all turned to me, completely dumbfounded as to what I was doing. "Alright show me your hands." They held their hands in the air, none of them were wearing gloves. "This is going to be long day. You all stay here. Don't. Touch. Anything." I ran up an kissed Jasper, in front of everyone, "I'm sorry but you have to leave now. Look for her,okay? I love you." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"We all will, I love you too. I'll call you if we find anything." He walked out of my house and ran into his car. I jogged to my room and grabbed my "kit". Call me paranoid but I have read all six editions of the _Techiniques of Crime Scene Investigation_. Therefore knowing what a CSI should keep in their kit. For my 15 birthday my mom got me two super deep, super strong brief cases to keep my supplies in. I grabbed them both out of my closet and a box of white medical gloves. I ran back into Amy's room, and told all of my "trainees" to line up in my hallway. I handed them each a pair of gloves.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yeah?"

"What are these for?" I almost slapped him.

"Rule number 3 always wear gloves at a crime scene. They are used so you don't leave fingerprints in the evidence and so the oil from your hands doesn't contaminate the evidence. Got it?" They all nodded as though this was an entirely new concept. "Okay are any of you good artists? Don't lie, this important." One of them raised their hand. "One will have to work for now. You think you can do a birds eyes, to scale, drawing of the crime scene and mark where the evidence was found?" He nodded. "Good. Any of you really good with cameras?" Two people raised their hands. "Perfect, you are both going to follow me and take pictures of the evidence, now anyone have a fear of heights?" Half of them raised their hands, I picked the youngest. "Time to get over it. I need to figure out how the suspect got in through the window. The ladder is parked in the garage. You're about his height and build…"

His face was ashen turning green. "Excuse me, who's height and build?" I gave a small smirk.

"Robert Pattinson, he's our number 1 suspect. Now go down and stand below the window. Don't ask me what that has to do with your fear of heights you'll see. The rest of you who have not been assigned anything go back to the department and set up a command post, and I need local news on this. And Port Washington, and Seattle. Oh and send out an amber alert, get her face, name, and physical description out there, we've got 48 hours. Lets go people!"

Everyone dispersed, I grabbed a hair tie, and threw my hair in to a pony tail. I picked up my kit and started on Amy's room.

**A/N: So there you go, get ready for a little crime drama! And maybe a couple of romantic type deals. And all the Cullens are about to be used in the story WOOHOO! But therefore I need quotes peoples and a lot of them. Oh and here are a couple of really good **_**Twilight**_** fics you should read: Days in Heaven and I am me, and I will not change. Check them out ;)**

**Peace out!**


	23. Oh Probie, I do love thee!

**Disclaimer: Oh my Evra! I really don't own **_**Twilight**_**. Could you please stop being such a bothersome law, and let me not have to type this?**

**A/N: Alright boys and girls hold on to your heads, oh and pay attention there will be a quiz held afterwards!**

_Everyone dispersed; I grabbed a hair tie, and threw my hair in to a pony tail. I picked up my kit and started on Amy's room_

I moved slowly trying not to move anything, while carrying my "step one" kit. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I went to the window. I opened up my kit. It was supremely organized; I reached for my number cards to cite the first thing I found, and a ruler. I put the card next to the tool marks and then the ruler.

"Okay, camera 1! Over here. Sketch artist, you too. What are your guys' names?"

"Tim Bryant." Said camera 1.

"Bill Thomas." Camera 2.

"Ryan Phillips." Sketch artist. "Oh and the kid below the window, his name is Tommy O'Malley."

"Nice to meet you all. Wait, Longacre! You still here?"

"Yep, I'm gonna go talk to the press."

"Wait do you have an electro-static dust lifter?"

"What?"

_Take that as a no. _"Never mind. Well this is gonna be difficult, uhh lets see here…Bryant call someone, and tell them to go to the hospital and get some X-ray paper. And I need some jumper cables and a portable generator…I have one in the basement. Tommy!"

"Yeah boss?" _I like this kid._

"Go to my basement and look for some jumper cables and a portable generator!"

"On it boss."

I looked at the guys who were shaking their heads and chuckling. "New guy?" They just nodded. "Okay time to work, Bryant photograph the tool marks from right above them no angle or tilt to it just straight up and down. Thomas, do the same except from a right and then a left angle got it?" They nodded and went to it. "Phillips, do you have the general sketch done."

"Hmm don't need to worry about needing another sketch artist after all. Just don't get carpel tunnel. Okay?" He smiled and nodded fiercely. I moved on to the show print. Tommy showed up with the jumper cables and generator.

"Here you go boss."

I decided to pull a Gibbs and be harsh on my probie. "Is my X-ray paper here yet?"

"Your what?"

"My X-ray paper. Bryant called someone 5 minutes ago for X-ray paper, is it here?"

"Uh...umm…"

"I called and no one answered boss." Said Bryant. I sighed heavily and looked Bryant in the eye trying to convince him that this scene I was about to pull wasn't to upset him, but rather to teach Probie-Wan Kan-Obie.

"Rule number 4 never be unreachable. Who did you call?"

"Ryan Hammen."

"Well I'll deal with him later, but for now Tommy!"

"Yes boss?"

"Go, now. And keep your cell on."

"Go where boss?"

I turned towards Tommy and in a few short steps was in his face. "Are deaf O'Malley?"

"N-n-no boss."

"Then where do you think you should go?"

"T-t-to the hospital?"

"1) never answer a question with a question. Didn't they teach you grammar? Don't answer that, 2) good job, get me coffee while you're at it, black really black."

"Yeah boss. Sorry boss. Bye boss."

"TOMMY!"

"Yeah boss?"

"My name is Rachel." I said turning away from him and back to Amy's bed. "Not boss. Now go."

"Yeah boss."

**A/N: So here you go, I know I know no Jazz in this chapter but trust me I'm getting there. Next chapter you'll be really happy with it I promise! Oh and how Jasper got his British accent, as I said on chapter 20 (my god I've written a lot!), Carlisle still has a bit of a British accent. When Jasper began living with the Cullens, they moved to London they lived there for 10 years. Jasper acquired an accent that he still has. So there. (Yes, I did just completely BS that) **


	24. Definitions, and secrets revealed

**Disclaimer: Holy crow! I don't own **_**Twilight**_** and unless Stephanie Meyer put me in her will, and she somehow died (knock on wood, God forbid [I NEED MIDNIGHT SUN]) I never will! Geez!**

**A/N: This is rrreeeeeeaaaalllllly long!**

"_My name is Rachel." I said turning away from him and back to Amy's bed. "Not boss. Now go." "Yeah boss." _

"Oh dear." I sighed.

"NCIS moment?" Asked Phillips.

I smirked, though not as well as Jasper. "Oh yeah." All the sudden Longacre came running up the stairs. Looking a tad wigged out.

"What the hell did you do Tommy?"

"Nothing!" We all said at the same time. "I was just telling him to go to the hospital to get me X-ray paper, guess the kid doesn't like hospitals…"

"Kid? Kid!? He's 6 years older than you Morrison!"

"Oh yeah…huh. Guess I'm scarier than I thought."

"Back to work and try not scare him anymore." I pretended to be immensely focused on putting the jumper cables.

"Uh huh, whatever you say." He walked over to the generator where I had just finished attaching the cables.

"What in the world are doing? And what's an electro-static dust thingy?"

"Electro-static dust lifter it's used to lift prints, but not finger prints. Prints like shoe prints," I gestured to the window. "Or tire tracks. Now if I'm right, if attach the jumper cables to the X-ray paper it will do the same general idea. If it doesn't I can try tin foil, but that might catch on fire. It'll be less damaging to the evidence if there is a little melted wax in the print, than if the print is distorted from the ash of burnt**(if it looks like bumt, its really supposed to be: b.u.r.n.t)** tin foil."

"Uh…okay but how does it pick up the print?"

"Well, in soil, no matter where in the world you are, there are tiny particles of some type of magnetic material. The current runs through the special paper, or in our case X-ray paper, and charges it. The metallic substance then sticks to the paper, creating the outline of the print. But worst case scenario we upload a picture of the print and send it to this guy at the University of Buffalo, he has started making a shoe print data-base. Pattinson is an idiot though."

"Why?"

"He picked up my sister for their date in dress shoes. And then abducted her in tennis shoes."

"How does that make him an idiot, sounds smart to me…"

"There are no prints on the bottom of dress shoes."

"How do we even know it's him, you sound pretty stupid to me Rachel. We don't have any evidence pointing in his direction." Said Bryant who was standing next to Amy's bed. All the sudden I saw red, I was shaking I was so furious.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Your superior. Hate to break it to you girly, there is no evidence pointing to Pattinson. You're wrong."

I strode over to him and got in his face, which was difficult, seeing as he was nearly six foot; where I am all of 5'3" and half. But I managed. "Who are you to call me girly?! I was the last person to see her alive, but that was only for about 10 seconds in the hall way. He was the last person to see her alive for any length of time."

"Where we're you all night?"

I blushed a beet red. "I was-uh…otherwise occupied." I could hear snickers throughout the room. "That's beside the point! Now let's see, he's about as tall as you, and weighs about 160 would be my guess. Just like you, what size shoe do you wear?"

"What?"

"Just tell me!"

"9 and a half to 10's. Depends on the brand."

"So we could, very easily deduct that his shoe size is about yours. Take off your right shoe. Don't argue just do it damn it, I'm trying to prove a point." He took off his shoe, I was almost enjoying myself proving my point, but I was mainly furious.

He handed me his shoe, while whispering _"This is purely an assumption…"_ I ripped his shoe out of his hand. "Assumption my ass." I grabbed a paper towel from my kit, some black ink and a small paint roller. "Hope you don't mind." Without waiting for an answer I rolled the black ink all over the bottom of his shoe.

"Now I don't expect the tread to match, I really doubt you would do this, but I do expect for the size," I pushed the front end of his shoe down on to the paper towel. "To be about the same." I pushed the back down. I then put one hand on the toe and one on the heel, and pushed. I then put one on the sole of his shoe and pushed. I slowly lifted the shoe off the paper, the print was perfect not a smear on it.

I then moved the paper towards the other shoe print. "Like I said no tread match, but about the same size. What now camera boy?!"

I managed to calmly hand him his shoe back. He was blushing a bright cherry red. "Now I'm going to go wash my shoe off, where's the bathroom."

"Don't bother; here I've got paper towels and all kinds of cleaning solutions. Merry Christmas."

Longacre grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone else. "That was really good. Slightly out of line, but well done. You have to remember that you may have the smarts and skills to do this without a degree, they are older than you, and they are your superiors. They will treat you as old as you are, not as old as you act. Though I do have to say, I'm very impressed."

"Thank you, sir!"

"Don't call me sir!

I turned to walk away, "Thank you mam!"

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

_I cannot believe that son of a bitch! If he hurts one hair on that girls head, I'll rip his throat out! Not only has he hurt Amy by taking her, he's hurt Rachel, now he's got me to deal with._

"Whoa whoa Jazz what going on." Asked Ed as I slammed my door denting my Ferrari.

"Damn it now I have to fix that. Its Rachel's little sister, Amy, we got a problem. Where is everyone?"

"We're all here. Everyone out here, now!" Alice's little sprite like self, came bounding out, closely followed by Emmett. Then Bella and Renesemee, followed by a nano second by Carlisle and Esme.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Asked a very concerned Esme. I was trying to calm myself down, so I could calm everyone else down. The emotional climate was insane!

"You better ask Jasper."

So I told them everything, well almost everything. I did my best to not think about the thing I was excluding.

"We'll find her and the bastard don't worry Jazz, it'll be fun!" Said Emmett, in the only way that Emmett can. But even that wasn't making me happier. I needed Rachel, I just wanted to hold her and make it all better. I collapsed on the ground, with my head in my hands. "Alice?" I managed to croak. "Could you try and look for them?" She walked lithely over to me, and grabbed my hand.

"Of course." I waited, we all waited. Luckily holding our breath wasn't a worry for us. The glaze that had formed over her eyes disappeared, she was back. "All I see is a black room, no mirrors this time. Just a room. She's still alive, no idea where she is. She's isn't too badly injured from what I can see, she's conscious but she got hit on the head."

"Did you see him?"

"No Jazz, I only saw her."

That was it, I just lost it. I turned around and punched through a tree. I was just so upset. All I could think about was Rachel, and how in the world I would even begin to tell her anything. "Sorry guys, thank you Alice. I'm going to go see Rachel and ask her for some of Amy's stuff so we can try and track her." I turned to go, when Ed put his hand on my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Hold it. We need to talk. Come with me." We ran for a good 10 miles just to make sure no one would hear us. "You can get Amy's stuff but you can't track her with us."

"WHAT?! I have to find her Edward!"

"I know, I know." He said relenting a little. Suddenly his face showed nothing but grief. "But you know all too well what happened to Bella when I left. You saw her Jazz, don't lie to me and say you didn't. We all know you came back after we left to tell her goodbye."

That was low for Edward, he hardly ever brings up others mistakes, but he was right. That night Edward told Bella goodbye, I went back to tell her bye. I really like Bella, she's a great sister. She didn't deserve what Edward had done; I had promised myself I would never do that to anyone, and there I was about to do it to the girl I loved. So I just nodded.

"I understand. I don't like it but I understand, Thanks Ed."

"No problem Jazz. Oh and I have an idea…" The smile on his face was just a tad scary.

**A/N: Well that was a long chapter! Hopefully that'll last you for a little while. I have two papers to write but I got this one done first just for you guys! Lol. So I want more quotes to use in this story…pm or leave them in the reviews. Speaking of reviews…THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! I don't thank you guys enough for what you say in them, one of them made me almost cry, you guys are so cool and so nice! I owe you guys my sanity, or what's left of it anyways…so as always tell me what you think! And I should let you guys all know this now; I have absolutely no idea as to where this is going, none what so ever. So if I said something in this chapter that doesn't match up with past chapters or something like that, I apologize but I really don't have any solid plans. I have vague ideas…if this worries you, it should. 'Cause it scares the hell out of me! So ideas anyone? Let me know, okay? Bye!**


	25. Moments

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight. **_**Not mine. Stop asking.**

**Well…here you go! (:**

"_No problem Jazz. Oh and I have an idea…" The smile on his face was just a tad scary. _

**RACHEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

"Thank you mam!" I called back to Longacre, as I went back to my make-shift electrostatic dust lifter. _You know other than the fact that my entire team, well with the exception of Tommy my own little McGee, hates me; this is kind of fun._ Then I about turned to Phillips and asked him to punch me, I was looking for my sister. My little sister who at that moment, may or may not be dead. _ She's alive. End of worries._ While I was grieving and mentally kicking myself, two things happened. Tommy came bounding up the stairs like a two year old, in one hand tow bags filled with X-ray paper, in the other hand coffee.

"Hey Boss, here is your X-ray paper and here is your coffee. Black, just like you asked."

"Thank you Tommy! How much did the coffee cost?"

"Uhhh, two dollars."

"Don't you dare lie to me **(yes, I did just watch **_**The Blind Side**_**)**. How much did it cost?"

"Four dollars and forty seven cents." He said quietly looking at his feet.

"I'll be right back." I ran to my room and grabbed my wallet. I came back in and gave him a five dollar bill. "Well, here you go."

"Boss, I-I-I couldn't."

"Yes you can, and you will. So take the money and get over it. I don't care what you do with it once you take it. Okay I just lied, I do care. You go buy drugs with that and I find out, that means two things. A) You are in some deep shit with me. And B) you are gonna get a lot of people asking you how in the world you got drugs in Forks. But most importantly, I'll probably kill you."

"Okay, Boss whatever you say." He took the money out of my hand, and thankfully every one ignored my spaz.

Then not two seconds later, I hear my mom's car. You have to understand, the window was opened from when I was waiting to test Tommy's fear of heights, so I could hear her car. It's just something I learned I will always know what that car sounds like. Then I heard screaming obscenities, further proving she's my mother.

"Alright I have to be gone, for about 5 minutes. Tommy, attach one sheet of X-ray paper to the cables, the generator is off, keep it that way. Alright, get pictures of the blanket, the makeup bottles, the shoe print, and the blood smear on the bed. If you finish that and I'm still not back, look around the room for anything else. My kits are on the floor, put the tools back where you found them, don't play with the chemicals, and there are instruction cards in the top for each. Okay bye."

I sprinted down the stairs to find, a mascara tear covered, angry as a bat out of hell, looking woman. I was proud to say, that it was my mom. I, almost naturally ducked under the police tape and ran to her, throwing my gloves off in random directions as I went. "Mom!" I called, getting her attention. She ran towards me arms out stretched. I nearly tackled her to the ground. I held her for awhile, feeling the sobs racking her small frame. She pulled away from me to look me in the eye.

"Wait, what are you doing in there? Are the questioning you!? Do they think you did it? They can't do that! You didn't have a parents' permission and-"

"Mom!"

"What?

"Chief Longacre needed a forensic scientist, and well he gave me the job. Amy's is my first case mom."

"But don't you have the whole conflict of interest deal?"

"Technically yes, but Longacre is my supervisor he gave permission. Not to mention there aren't enough people to have an IA **(internal affairs)** investigation. So I'm good."

"Can, can I come up there and see her room?"

I wanted with all my heart to say yes, if nothing more than to have a fresh set of eyes up there; but even though I wasn't legally a forensic scientist, I still had my own code of ethics and they had to be obeyed.

"Mom, you know I love you. And I do understand I really do! But you can't come up there, I-I won't let you. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand. If there is anything you need, or if there is anyone up there who needs something, call me okay? I'll get it done."

"I know you will, thanks mom." I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her close.

"I am so proud of you sweet heart. I trust you, you'll find her. I know you will." She whispered in my ear, I almost cried. But I'm too stubborn and determined to do that.

"Thanks mom. I gotta get back up there." I thumbed to the door. "Love you!"

"Love you to darling girl!"

I jogged back up the stairs, smiling to myself the entire way.

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

I was really creeped out by Ed's smile. Which is weird, because I'm a vampire, getting wigged out doesn't generally happen. He just smiled at me and said, "Come on." So I did.

We ran back to the house, where Ed all but threw me into the garage.

"Amy practically did in Rachel's car right?"

"Uh yeah…"

"Well as you know I have my little project, I finished."

About a month before I met Rachel, Ed had bought a car. He made Alice promise not to tell anyone what kind. He had been tinkering with it ever since.

"No Ed, I couldn't." I said trying to muster up the strength to say that I couldn't give it to Rachel. "What kind of car is it?" I nearly whispered, giving in.

"Well, why don't you look?"

I moved to the left end of the garage where the ghost outline of a car could be seen covered by a white sheet. I pulled it off the car and gasped, it was possibly the most beautiful car I had ever seen, and I am rather fond of my Ferrari, not to mention it screamed Rachel. It was bright yellow, with black stripes. It looked fast, fun and furious in the best sense of the words. Which fit my Rachel perfectly.

"You truly are a frightening little monster. What kind of car is it?"

"It's a classic Challenger R/T. It's gorgeous isn't it?"

"Yeah." I breathed.

"Not to mention it has some significance for Rachel."

I spun around and looked at him confused. "Huh?"

"I got bored one day. NCIS was on and I decided to watch it. This kind of car was shown. It was the kind of car Gibbs wanted when he was teen; I fell in love with it. So I bought one and restored it, but I think Rachel could use it more than I could."

"You are the coolest brother ever!" I clapped him on the back. "Seriously man, I owe you so big!"

"So how you gonna give it to her?"

"I think I have a brilliant idea!"

**A/N: So you guys like it? I really enjoyed writing it! I have spring break this week so I should be able to get out a few chapters out. Did anyone catch the 2003 **_**Peter Pan**_** reference in the last chapter? If you did you get huggage! Okay, I'm sorry if Jasper's POV is a little weird, I'm not a guy sooo it's hard to think like one. Thank you tons and tons and tons for all the reviews they make me really happy! So I think I'm gonna throw you guys for a loop next chapter, don't know yet though, I kind of think out loud, or erm out typing, when I do these little notes. Oh btw, Jackson Rathbone looks like Johnny Depp, hence him being highly attractive, just realized that today. Oh and the car that Ed and Jazz are talking about from NCIS appeared in the "Heartland" episode, forgot which season… Any of you guys watch **_**Vampire Diaries**_**? If so, how freaking hot is Ian Somerhalder!? And when he's shirtless, his hips have that little dip on either side that make that little "V" shape…and OH MY GOD I just want to hold him tight and have his babies! And Mr. Somerhalder if you by any chance read this, let me just tell you this, you is a sexy beast. Okay spaz is over, lol sorry bout that. Love you guys tons! KBYE!**


	26. They have arrived

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** is not mine. Nor will it ever be. Thanks FF rules, you've officially made me sad.**

**A/N: Okay a lot of credit is going to ****obsesedwthcullendissorderxD for this chapter.**

"_I think I have a brilliant idea!"_

RACHEL'S POV

I jogged up the steps, my mood lightened just a little from the visit from my mom. Though when I entered Amy's room, I about had a heart attack. All of the guys were going through Amy's drawers.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" I screeched as I bent down and grabbed some medical gloves.

They all took about 5 steps back and mumbled their nothings.

"Nothing? You're going through a 15 year olds drawers!"

"But you told us to look around…" Said Tommy meekly someplace off to my left. I held up a finger and went through the orders I had given them in my head.

"Damn, I'm sorry. It's just weird to think about grown men digging through little girl's drawers, you know? Sorry. Uh in the future, if there are, God forbid, other cases like this where the victim is a teenage girl, let me do the digging. Okay?"

"Yeah, that was kind of awkward any way…" Spoke Phillips.

"Yeah…" We all stood there in an awkward silence for a good minute. "So you guys find any evidence?" I finally asked breaching the silence.

"Nope."

"Oh, okay. So let me show you guys how the generator thing will work." They nodded and mumbled, all of us still feeling very awkward. "So we have pictures of the shoe print right?" They nodded again. "Make sure those pictures are developed quickly and well. This print is key evidence, it could make or break the case when it goes to trial, you got me?"

"Yep! We're all good!" I hear from the door way. I stood up and knocked Tommy and Bryant out of my way.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you-holy shit Michael Weatherly." There, in my little sister door way stood almost the entire NCIS cast. In front was Michael Weatherly, smiling away as though this was completely normal. Next was Mark Harmon, looking around the room and everywhere but me. Next was Sean Murray bending over playing with some machine, he looked up to wave at me though. Last, was the ever beautiful Cote de Pablo; her presence was intimidating even from 15 feet away!

Michael smirked, his smirk made me feel proud and sad. Sad because I figured it would be perfect, proud because Jasper did it better. "Aren't you a little young for this job?"

"Do you know how to make an electro static dust lifter with next to nothing?"

"Touché." Michael said as the smirk was wiped cleanly off his face.

"Well, you won't have to use that anymore." Spoke Sean, where he was now standing done messing with his…whatever.

"Excuse me? Wait, before you answer, I have one question for you all. What the hell are you doing here, and why are you on my crime scene?" Mark Harmon smiled and decided to answer my question.

"You know we're from NCIS right?" I nodded dumbly. "Well what you don't know is that we are actual CSI's."

I had a major, _Wait, what!_ Moment happen in my head. I had the sudden urge to run up to Mr. Harmon and poke him to make sure he was real. Instead I opted for collapsing on the ground and holding my head in my hands, and muttering "My world is so completely backwards." For a little while.

"Yo, chicky girl on the floor. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know other than the fact that my little sister had been kid knapped by the utter creep that is Robert Pattinson, having to tell my mother that her youngest daughter is gone and that she can't come inside her own house, and being told that fictional characters are somewhat real, and having to teach people that yes you do have to wear gloves at a crimes scene; I am completely and utterly fine. Maybe this is all a bad dream or something, or perhaps I have finally gone bonkers that seems more plausible. Yeah, let's go with that…" All the sudden there were bright blue eyes in front of my face, it was Mark Harmon. I could officially say that Mark Harmon literally got in my face.

"Kid, you are obviously not okay. Not to mention there is a huge conflict of interest going on here. We got it from here, don-." I jumped up off the floor and cut off Mark Harmon.

"Don't you dare tell me to not worry! And no you people do not have it from here. MY team and I do. Besides unless you are CSI's for Forks, this is entirely out of you jurisdiction." I looked at Sean Murray and his machine which I now realized was an electro static dust lifter. "Besides I don't need your stupid machine, mine will work just fine."

They all stood there and looked at me, Michael Weatherly with his jaw so far open it was near the floor. "One question kid, you single." All of them chorused "Michael" and I saw a live Gibbs slap, or erm…Harmon slap.

"No, Mr. Weatherly I am not. I have a wonderful boyfriend, just so you know."

At that moment, as though he had been listening to the entire conversation, I heard a car horn honk and Jazz shout, "Hey Rachel! Come down for a second, I mean if you're not busy or anything…I can wait!"

"Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear…" I once again threw off my gloves and ran down my stairs, I pulled the door open and all I saw was Jasper everything else blurred. It was just me and him, and I was so lucky!

He was wearing light blue ripped jeans, he had on a tight white v-neck shirt and it had just started to rain again so it was almost see through so I could see his chest move as he breathed. He lifted his arms out to catch me as I ran to him; I could see the muscles move under his skin, and nearly fainted. He grabbed me and lifted me in the air and kissed me. It was a complete, _The Notebook_ moment. After he was done spinning me around, he put me down on the ground and we just looked at each other. His eyes were all honey, his usually slightly curly hair was now in full blown curls and only slightly more golden than his eyes.

He kissed my forehead and asked, "So what do you think?"

"That you're kinda beautiful."

"Uh thanks but I was talking about the car."

"The car?" I asked so very confused. "I've already seen your-whoa." I had turned my head and was suddenly face to face with a yellow and black classic R/T Charger. "Oh my god."

"Ed had found it and had been restoring it for a couple of months and well, he doesn't need another car; where as you do."

"Holy hell! **(lol oxymoron)** Jazz I can't take this."

"Rachel, this is your car. It is you in car form, bad ass, hot as hell, and absolutely wonderful." He kissed the back of my neck making me shiver. His arms were suddenly wrapped around my waist pulling me into him, making it very difficult to concentrate.

"Hey, no fair you're cheating."

"You can have me the way I am-bad behavior included-or not at all."

"Cheater. Fine, I'll take the car."

He spun me around and kissed me. "Good, because Ed wouldn't let me give it back."

"Mmmm, you may cheat but you are absolutely wonderful."

"You are too." He kissed me again, and again, and again…well you get the picture. Out of nowhere someone coughed making me jump and Jasper smirk.

"I uh hate to interrupt you two, but Rachel's team and mine have some things to discuss." I spun around angrily. They just interrupted me kissing Jazz. And I had already told them no.

"Discuss? I thought I told you no. Or was I unclear?" I spoke low and dangerously looking Mark Harmon in the eyes. "We. Don't. Need. Your. Help."

"Oh yeah? Then where is your sister?" That was a low blow. I literally doubled over as though someone had punched me in the stomach. Jasper grabbed me and held me to him.

"Bastard! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but don't you dare talk to her like that!" All the sudden I was in the car, I looked out the windshield to see Jazz leaning menacingly towards Mark Harmon. With a tear soaked face, my entire team watching, and others I'm sure. I got out of the car and stood in between them both I put a hand on Jazz's chest, he was shaking violently.

"Oh no you don't! Jazz calm down, he has a point." They both said _"What?"_ at exactly the same time. "I don't know where Amy is." I took a deep breath in and looked and Jasper. "Neither do you Jasper Hale. Mr. Harmon and his team have done this stuff before, this is my first time. I could use a little…help." I struggled on the last word; I knew I was stubborn and independent by nature, so asking someone for help…not so easy.

Jasper began to relax and because he was relaxing everyone else was, for once I was really happy about those vampire powers.

"Rachel, I gotta go. But when you get the chance, call me okay? I'll be there in a heartbeat."

"I know you will. I love you Jazz."

"I love you too Rachel, don't you dare ever forget it." He smiled down and kissed me lightly, it was enough to send my heart racing and my world spinning. Jazz looked up and smirked at Michael Weatherly, doing it far better than anyone else. "You! Stop hitting on my girlfriend."

"Uhhhh…"

"Bye Rachel."

"Wait, Jazz how are you getting home?" Trying to coyly remind him, vampire speed not acceptable in current company. He ruffled my hair and looked at me smiling.

"Silly girl, I live 4 blocks away. You need a break. Love you!"

"Love you too!" I called back laughing. I turned back to the NCIS –or CSI team rather and asked, "So where were we?"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, I couldn't get an ending out for this one. On Microsoft Word, this is, now, 7 pages long. You see my dilemma. The next one should be easier now that the team is introduced…once again sorry about that. Oh and as I mentioned in the very begging, all credit for having the NCIS team come in goes to, ****obsesedwthcullendissorderxD. They gave me the idea in the reviews, thank you very much! I actually kinda sorta know what's going to happen now! Oh umm some people didn't understand the line from Edward last chapter about Rachel's car, **_"Amy practically did in Rachel's car right?"_ **He was referring to when Amy keyed Rachel's car. In my head Edward would think, because cars are rather expendable to him because as Stephanie Meyer says, "**_Money meant next to nothing to Edward or the rest of the Cullens. It was just something that accumulated when you had unlimited time on your hands and a sister who had an uncanny ability to predict trends in the stock market."_ **So there is my little explanation! Love you guys!**

**~ C**


	27. Yes this an authors note DONT SHOOT!

A/N: Alright here's the deal, I am having the worst writers block in the entire world! I doubt anyone has EVER had it this bad, my brain is COMPLETELY blank. So this is my offer; I want all of you, my faithful wonderful readers, to PM (or email me, I'll post the address at the end) a monologue type deal thing from Rachel, Amy, or Jasper's POV. And here are my "rules":

There is no length limit, but it has to be over two paragraphs.

Please, no lemons. The rating on this story is "T" it's staying that way. (But hints at sex and such, like the one I did, are completely acceptable ;)

No making the character do something that they obviously wouldn't do. Like saying Jasper runs away with Alice. He loves Rachel, and Alice loves Emmett so that aint happening. Yeah, let's just stick with the plot. (Oh and I don't give a flying fig how amazing you think Robert Pattinson is, in my story he's a bad guy NOT a good guy. That is not changing and you can do all you want to persuade me otherwise but it's not going to work. I'm a lawyers child, I'm pretty stubborn)

Be kind! No bashing of religions, or race, sex, or lifestyle. If you do, well I know people. I'll just leave it at that.

No abusing Stephanie's work. She is an amazing author, no screwing that up either. (If that didn't make sense I apologize, it made sense in my brain.

HAVE FUN! It can be written in a somber, sad, depressed, whatever mood. But don't let it read like cardboard.

Use your own work. Plagiarizing is bad.

Movie or other book quotes are totally acceptable as are quotes from the _Twilight_ books and movies.

More than one entry is beyond acceptable. (In other words, "More than one entry is beyond encouraged." So those of you with 20 ideas, send me 20 stories!)

DEADLINE: let's see its April 17th so I'll give you all a deadline of May 1st. (I will try to post stuff in between now and then so don't fret my loves) (Oh! I'll be nice and wait until May 3rd to post, I'm a procrastinator too. I totally get it! But do please try to get it in on the 1st)

Here's how it will work. I'll read all of them, if I get a bunch of freakishly amazing little (or big!) stories I'll combine them (with all of the author's permission of course, if I get one really excellent one I'll post that one! Kay kay? Let me know if you have problems with that and I'll try to work it out.

So please, right anything and everything (but please obey my rules)! I don't care if you think you are the worst writer in the entire world, how will you know if you never try. And to quote one of my favorite movies EVER, "You can do anything if you put your mind to it." Kudos to those of you who know that quote!

Well break a leg all of you! And your writing shall commence…NOW!

P.S. the email is, cpmercy12 aol . com (without the spaces). Please don't send me a bunch of emails, unless of course they are story related!


	28. Embarazada

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't written in a million years, but yeah it's not cause I suddenly found out I owned **_**Twilight**_**….cause I don't…not yet…**

Jasper's POV:

Mark Harmon. I might not be able to read minds, but I can read emotions. He wanted Rachel, which wasn't only bad because I was her boyfriend, but also because it was a little creepy. How old was he? 60? I don't know, neither do I care. He just better keep his distance. Rachel is mine.

When I reached home, Edward was waiting for me. I had no clue why, but he was. The house was quiet and I was sure no one else was home. Curious.

"So, Jasper. How uhh… are thing?" Edward asked, sounding suspicious. I sat down at a chair.

"What do you mean 'how are things'?'" I asked. Edward was feeling fairly uncomfortable and he kept looking at me like he was searching for something.

"You know, with you and Rachel?" Edward asked, an awkward smile on his face. I shrugged.

"Fine." that's what I said, but in my mind my thoughts went to the other night. I couldn't believe what I had done. I loved her, but that didn't mean I didn't feel a little guilty about it still. Well, not that guilty.

Edward instantly stood up, pointing a finger at me. "I knew IT! How could you Jasper?"

Crud, I forgot he read my mind. I stood up defensively. "What's wrong? You did the same with Bella."

"Yeah, we were married! And plus, I got her pregnant."

I just about gasped. I forgot about that. Rachel could... possibly... but... no, she wasn't she couldn't…was she?

"I didn't think about that." I sat back down, feeling terrible. I mean, there wasn't a guarantee that she was, but... it wasn't impossible that she could be.

"Jasper, you need to find out. Stat. Remember, they grow fast." Edward told me, patting my shoulder.

"I will."

Rachel's POV

I was sitting on the Jasper's lap, where he was sitting on the couch. We were watching an old NCIS re-run. I had forgotten how funny it was; Tony:(singing) "Ba-ba black sheep have you any wool? Yes sir, yes sir, but in order to see it you'll need top secret government clearance." (or, Tony: "Yes, I'll take Horror Movies That Take Place on Ships for 500, Alex." The lights go out -Tony: Oh goody, double Jeopardy. McGee: Oh jeez. Ducky: Oh dear. Jenny: Oh crap.) I laughed and could feel more than hear Jasper do the same. All the sudden the T.V. went off, and Jazz's hands went up over my wait and to my stomach. His grip tightened.

"Jazz what's wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did but yeah." I retorted.

"Uhh do you feel umm...uhhh..."

"My god! Spit it out!"

"Do you feel...pregnant?"

Shit. Shit. Shit Shit. I jumped up and started pacing. "Oh FUCK!" I screamed. "I so don't need this now. Amy's been kidnapped, I have a crime scene down the hall from me; I have to deal with the best actors and actress' who are in reality the best CSIs! And I might be pregnant…Oh god I might be pregnant!"

By that point I was on the ground; head in my hands moaning, sobbing, and in desperate need of Ben and Jerry's rocky road ice cream. Jasper was still sitting on the couch just watching me, which with the way I was, was a good idea in retrospect.

After a few minutes of me waling, Jazz came and sat next to me on the floor. One arm around my shoulders the other holding my hand.

"Rachel, I promise you. No matter what happens, we'll be okay. But we have to act now in case you are. We need to go to the hospital and talk to Carlisle; we'll get Bella there too. It will be okay."

He pulled me off the ground and into his arms, holding me, consoling me. Though I could tell he was just trying to keep calm himself. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me away a little to see my face.

"Even if you are pregnant, we'll be together, always."

"EVEN IF SHE'S WHAT!"

**A/N: Sorry about the delay…the humongous delay. The insanely long delay in which I left you nothing. The delay for which I am extremely sorry for, but if I explained why to you all you'd understand. On top of being insanely busy, I've had horrid writer's block, for which I once again apologize. But I'm back summer break starts in a week and then I will have nothing to do except write! So I love you dearly, you are amazing people, and I have a BIG announcement, I has a co-author, the person who wrote most of this chapter *drumroll* Eclipsia Black! *applause* Yeah if you are not applauding the awesomeness you die. Love C.**

**(Embarazada= pregnant in spanish)**


	29. Stress

**Disclaimer: Even though NO ONE IS READING THIS WRITE NOW it's not because I suddenly got the rights **_**Twilight**_**, I mean if I did I would be writing this? Okay sure if I killed her then maybe I would still be writing. But Stephanie Meyer is alive and well….for now.**

"EVEN IF SHE'S WHAT?"

I hid my face in Jasper's chest the second I caught sight of my mother. _Oh no, this could not be happening!_

"Rachel, do you have something you'd like to tell me?" My mom asked, well, more demanded really.

I was honestly too scared to look up. This was a daughter's worst nightmare! Admitting that you may possibly be pregnant is bad, like really bad. But saying that you might be pregnant and that you'd only been dating the possible father only a week, is a hell of lot worse. There was absolutely no way I was going to get out of this alive.

Fighting back tears, I remained in Jasper's chest as I whispered, "I-I might be…pregnant."

"Excuse me?" Mom said impatiently. I groaned. I mean really of all the things she could be bitchy about, it has to be this. _Well at least she doesn't know he's a vampire…yet._

With a deep breath, I came up from his chest and looked straight at my mom. Her arms were crossed and she didn't look happy. She looked, for lack of a better abbreviation POed. Well, externally anyway, even I could see the scared, sad look in her eyes. I looked up at Jasper and he looked scared. I kept wondering why he wasn't making her feel good, but maybe he was too overwhelmed.

"Mom, there is a possibility that I may be-"

"Rachel! We found something!" Michael Weatherly came running from behind my mother. Thank god, I was saved.

"What?" I questioned. He handed me a crinkled piece of paper.

"We found this in Amy's locker at school. We searched it just in case and well… I'm glad we did." He said. I looked down at the note. It was in Amy's handwriting.

_Dear Rachel,_

_I know that you don't like Rob, but I do. I love him with all my heart and I don't understand why you can't see it. We're in love and always will be._

_He told me about this cottage he has. It looks beautiful. We're going to go there and Rob is going to take care of me and we're going to be together forever. He's perfect Rach!_

_I know you don't understand, and you don't have too but we're in love. Rob tells me how beautiful I am every day and I can't get enough of it. We're leaving __on the 14th__ and I don't know when we'll be back or even if we will be back. I love you Rachel, but I'm happy with Rob. Don't go looking for us. Please._

_Amy_

I looked up from the note. Genuinely confused.

"So she left willingly?" Michael Weatherly suggested. I looked back at the note. Especially at the date.

"The date? It's not the same as when she went missing. The date here is two days after she disappeared. That makes no sense?" I told them.

"What are you thinking?" Michael suggested.

"I'm not sure," I then realized that I didn't have gloves on. I groaned out loud. "I'm not wearing gloves. Uh…okay I need prints from me and Amy and have you called the director yet?"

"Uhh…just about to Bo—Rachel." Despite the situation I had to smirk. It was very...McGee of him, quite contrary of the character he plays.

"Do it before I head slap you." He jogged away pulling his phone out as he went.

"On it!"

"Rachel?" My mom asked concerned. "Is Amy okay?"

"I hope so mom." My potential pregnancy temporarily forgotten. All of our attentions were now on a missing girl, and a kidnapping psychopath. _A psychopath who's face is recognizable everywhere! _I thought to my self. "Now it's just the waiting game," I began to explain. "We have a little under 24 hours left of the 48 hour window-"

"So in less than 24 hours my daughter is most likely dead?" Little did she know, with a possible vampire growing inside of me, her stress could be for both of us.

**A/N: So yeah I'm sorry that I left and didn't update for a REALLY long time. But while I was gone did you all join together and vow to never review again or something? I mean people are still reading this, but no one is reviewing, which is making me feel guilty and gross inside…do you want an Authors Note chapter where I apologize for 2 pages? I mean, I could make that happen, believe you me. See I'm already rambling away! On a happier note credit for this chapter and the previous and those to come, hopefully, goes to Eclipsia Black as well as myself. Go check out her stories they are FANTASTIC! As well as many others…IDEA! Okay if you review and a title of a story that you have written (or a friend) and I will go read it, review it, and in name it in a list in the end of a chapter. But you actually have to review the chapter, if you just give me a title of a story you just got my hopes up. I LIVE FOR YOUR FEEDBACK!**

**Love, C and E.**


	30. Minor Explanations

**Disclaimer: So I may have once again (I know, I know you all hate me.) fallen off the face of the earth. But I still, regretfully, do not own **_**Twilight**_** so don't worry that is one law I actually **_**haven't**_** broken.**

**A/N: SORRY! I am very sorry for leaving you all once again. This time I have no excuse other than I have had no motivation. Hmmm if only my readers would motivate me! *note heavy sarcasm with the previous and upcoming staments* Maybe if they reviewed I would write more….(p.s just so you know, I have read, and still read every review. And ask around I respond to every question or certain remarks that make me think and such… _**

_Little did she know, with a possible vampire growing inside of me, her stress could be for the both of us._

"Yes," I began trying to sound as clinical as possible otherwise I knew I would lose it. "that is the statistic. Within the first 48 hours of a person being kidnapped they are most likely dead. But its not always true, and I really don't think that is Pattinson's type."

Jasper looked down at me and made a weird way. "Type?"

"Hmmm how to explain psychological criminal profiling….oh! Alright mom you will remember this, but obviously Jasper you wont have a clue wo I'm, talking about, but you'll figure it out. Last year, when I was a freshman, there was this kid in my second hour English class, his name was-"

"Tyler! Oh yeah I remember the really creepy weird kid." My mom interrupted.

"Yeah that's him. Anyway, at the beginning of the year, when we met, Tyler seemed fairly normal. He was deffinetly weird, but so am I so that was no big deal. But as the year went on he got all creepy. He was always touching my arms and hugging me. Now I love hugs, I am definetly a huggy person. But these hugs lasted like 5 minutes. That is quite the opposite of good."

"He started stalking me on Facebook, and at school. One night I couldn't sleep and my mind drifted to how creepy Tyler was and I did a psychological criminal profile. He didn't just creep on girls who looked like me, except they were all short, except one. Either way his type, the look of the girls, was 15 to 17. No hair color similarities, not skin, or eye color, just age. So he didn't really fit serial killer. Next, like I said he grabbed my arms a lot. Now If I were to grab your arms…" I snuck around behind Jasper and grabbed his arms and whispered,"Pretend to be human." I then continued my demonstration, by pulling his left arm to the left; he moved. "See, if I have control of your arms I have a certain amount of control over you. From this I can conclude that Tyler, if he ever decided to murder someone, is a single minded attacker, who likes control. So if he found his mark and took them, he wouldn't kill them right away, he would want them to know he was in control of their outcome."

My mom being used to my explanations, just stood there shaking her head; where Jasper was looking at me in sheer awe.

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met." I blushed bright red, I could feel it all over me, though part of it was deffinetly pride. He kissed my forehead, and wrapped his arms around my waist; which my mother saw.

"Oh you thought you could distract from, from…THAT!" She said pointing at my stomach. I don't know if she noticed, but Jasper's arms pulled me closer; protecting what ever, if anything, was there. "Well, you were wrong. Rachel we are leaving to get you looked at. Mr. Cullen I suggest you leave."

My mother turned sharply on her heal and went to walk out of the garage and leave, I guess she thought I was behind her. That I would be because I always was and se supposed always would be. She was wrong.

"No mom." I said softly. She just turned and looked at me, with the expression of _"if you don't follow me right now, I will kill you."_

"What?" she said in a slightly accusing, slightly questioning tone of voice.

"I said no. I am not going with you." Jasper leaned down towards me ear to tell me something. "Jasper, I love you and I know what you are going to say, but do me a favor and stay the hell out of this." I grabbed his arms and pushed away to walk towards my mother.

"I know you don't want to hear this but listen up. I love Jasper, and he loves me. Now, I **have** to go see his dad and talk to his sister Bella. I cannot tell you why, and trust me you don't want to know. But if I go see Dr. Cullen and Bella I might be able to fix this, but I am not going with you. And because this is still MY crime scene I have every right to have you escorted away, go stay at a friends house or something." I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him away to my new car. I looked at Michael Weatherly he had heard the whole thing, don't know how, but I just knew. I nodded and he ran inside. I jumped in my car and Jasper went in on the passenger side.

"You are really hot when you get pissed."

"Thanks." I put it in drive and floured it.

****

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I know I know I am the worst person on the planet because I am a lazy bum. But its summer (finally), I was in North Carolina in a dead zone while writing this so….yeah. I finished it on the way home so there is no steady wi-fi until I get there. I love you all dearly I really do. Keep reading and PLEASE, por favor, REVIEW! Donnez moi reviews! I NEED THEM! (please, give me reviews is the translation) Love, C and E


	31. Dark Fear

**Disclaimer: Yep still don't own **_**Twilight**_**, and at this rate never will thanks for reminding me. [*muttering* **_**"damn copyright law…"**_**]**

"_Thanks." I put it in drive and floured it._

I felt better with the engine roaring underneath me. I was speeding, but I knew where all the cop cars were; not to mention I was working with all but 3 of them at this point, and by now I was sure they had all heard how scary I was. "Oh my God I get it now!"

Jasper just looked at me shaking his head and chuckling softly, "Get what?"

"Gibbs! Oh my God I understand he really isn't as much of a bastard as they make him out to be! I feel like a genius!" I finished my sentence as we pulled into the tiny hospital of Forks. I parked in one of the many open spaces all the sudden I froze, I couldn't move.

"Rachel? Are you okay, I can't-I can't control your emotions again. Rachel, talk to me!"

"I'm scared." I said scarcely above a whisper. "Whats gonna happen to me Jasper? Whats going to happen to you , and my mom, and we still have no idea where Amy is! Damn it! In all of this I have forgotten all about her! What if she's dead? What if I'm wrong, what if Pattinson has already killed her? This is all on my head Jazz!"

"Whoa! Rachel breathe, Carlisle will know if something is wrong I promise, and we've been through this all before with Renesmee, we can help you better you wont get sick like Bella did because we know what the baby wants, we're prepared! And this is all assuming you're even pregnant you might not be. But at the rate you're talking you might end up in the mental ward. As for Amy; Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Esme are all tracking her I can call them anytime. But right now, we need to get you inside that hospital and with Carlisle and Bella."

**:: Amy's POV ::**

"Hello?" I had been moved again. It was third time, I knew it was coming it was always the same. He would walk in and instead of the cold, emotionless stare, his eyes would be soft they way I remembered them. He would comb my hair and unbind my hands and feet and walk me around what ever room we were in, "Keeping you strong." he would say, "I'm keeping you strong."

After walking me around I'd sit back down and he'd tie my hands and feet again. He'd kiss my lips softly apologize, sometimes he'd cry, but then he'd stick a needle in my arm and then I'd fall again, spiraling into the black abyss. I liked the black, nothing could happen to me there. He couldn't hurt me there. I wasn't hungry or thirsty or tired in the black. My arms didn't ache and I still couldn't feel my hands or feet but it wasn't from numbness, it was from lack of need. In the black I could just float, I could float and everything would be okay.

But then I would wake up, in a new room in a new building. And he would walk, with cold and hard eyes this time. Glare at me unbind my hands, give me water and bread, bind them again. Glare at me, and walk out. And I would be alone again, lying on a concrete floor waiting for the black to come and save me again.

**A/N: Sorry its been so long, but I just (literally today was our last show) finished a musical. If you've ever done a musical than you understand what happens when you hit tech/hell week. This the cycle; sleep, wake up, eat, shower, dress, makeup, rehearsal, eat and repeat. There are also only two times of day "wake up time" and "rehearsal/show". But tomorrow (7/12/2010) I am auditioning for a cabaret, but rehearsals for that are only once a week so I'll be able to write! Until July 18-August 1, I'll be at Camp. So I figured I'd just let you know. As always, review please, keep reading and have a wonderful morning/afternoon/evening, depending on when you read this.**

**Love,**

**C and E**


	32. Understanding

…_And I would be alone again, lying on a concrete floor waiting for the black to come and save me again._

**::Rachel's POV::**

Jasper had managed to calm me down enough to keep my emotions in relative balance. He came around the car, at human speed for once, opened my door and walked me to the doors. We both took a deep breath and walked into the hospital.

It was complete chaos. Gurneys were flying around us, blood was just about everywhere, there were people of all ages screaming. Family members yelling at doctors, grieving mothers, brothers, sisters, lovers, fathers, husbands and wives. And then I saw her.

A girl no older than I was being rushed into the Intensive Care Unit. She was gorgeous for lack of a better word, long blonde hair, tan, high cheek bones; and pregnant. That's when I really saw her. The way, even though she was in extreme pain, her arms were wrapped around her swollen stomach keeping her unborn child safe. Tears were silently pouring down her face, which was ashen as opposed to the rest of her. She kept muttering to her self, after watching for a few moments I finally figured out what she was saying, "Its going to be okay baby, it will all be okay." Her face suddenly contorted in sheer pain, she screamed out causing all the clatter around her to silence. Then it stopped. Her face went slack, as did her arms, and one slowly slid down her stomach and hung off the edge of the gurney.

I looked at Jasper who was watching me, my eyes were filled with tears that I hadn't realized were there until I lost my sight. My arms flew to my stomach and I started sobbing for the umpteenth time in the past 24 hours. I couldn't stop, I didn't care who saw. I hardly noticed Jasper's arms around me. One second everything was dark, my face buried in Jasper's shirt, the next blue eyes were boring into mine.

"Rachel? Its Carlisle. We need to get you to my office, do you understand me?"

I managed a nod, still sobbing. They managed to maneuver me around the maze of corridors to Carlisle's office. I was still crying, though not as loudly, which wasn't to surprising, in the space of about 10 minutes I cried more than I had in my whole life. My shoulders were heaving so hard the rest of me was shaking. I was hiccupping, and I was sure I looked like a hot mess but I didn't care. I was just so scared I was going to be that girl on the gurney. Dying trying to save my unborn child. I was in no hurry to die, nor to be come a vampire. I wanted human experiences, but I know I would do anything to save my unborn child. I couldn't be that girl, I wouldn't be. But I knew there was every possible chance that I would be.

"Rachel, you need to calm down. Jasper had to leave. You'll be okay, I need you to calm down though, I know you're scared but I'll take care of you I promise."

I believed him with every fiber of my being. But calming down was easier said than done. I finally stopped sobbing but I was at the point where I was gasping for breath and hiccupping every 3 seconds. My whole body was racking but I needed to talk. I knew if I didn't want to be that girl, I had to talk.

"Wh-wh-***hiccup*** where ***hiccup*** did Jasper ***hiccup* go?" I managed to get out. I was barely breathing because of the stupid hiccups. I felt like my stomach was jumping with each breath and my lungs were going to collapse but I kept trying to breathe evenly.**

"**He couldn't calm you down, he said this has happened before?" Carlisle asked, he sounded slightly less concerned then he had before.**

"**Yeah, once when I first really talked to Robert Pattinson, earlier today when we were in the parking lot, and you well you know…"**

"**Yeah I know. Jasper told me what you saw, I'm sorry you have to be scared right now."**

"**No shit Sherlock." I spat bitterly. "Sorry, I'm not usually all…weird."**

**Carlisle managed to crack a smile. "I know, this has to be hard on you. You seem calmed down do you want me to get Jasper?"**

**I nodded silently, but fiercely. Carlisle got up and left, while he was gone I tried to keep my breathing as normal as possible and only focused on getting to see Jasper. **

"**Oh my God Rachel, I'm so sorry." Said Jasper as he picked me up and held me. "I should have pulled you out of there." I didn't say anything, I just let him hold me. I just took in Jasper, the way he sounded, the way he smelled, the he felt. I held him like I had no tomorrow, just in case I didn't.**

"**Rachel?" Spoke Carlisle in a quiet voice.**

**I knew what he was asking, I didn't want to know. I couldn't be brave, the whole idea terrified me; even though I knew they had all been here before. They knew what to do.**

**But I hadn't, I had a book and accounts to tell me what to expect, but even then I had a feeling what to expect wasn't exactly something you could put into words.**

"**Yeah…" I sighed. I pulled away from Jasper. Looked Carlisle dead in the eye, put on my brave face and said, "Lets do this thing!" **

"**Just lie down on the couch there, and take off your shirt. I 'borrowed' the ulta-sound machiene and brought it in here. Basically if I can see your uterus, and there is nothing there…then there is nothing there. If I see your uterus an-"**

"**Yeah I know, I'm headed for a month and half of sheer pain and terror." Jasper's face somehow managed to get paler, then the door was thrown open.**

"**EMMETT!" I yelled and then threw a remote at him.**

"**If I see something I haven't seen before, I'll throw a dollar at it!"**

**I just sat there fuming, "Bastard." I muttered.**

"**A) I heard that. B) You might want to take that back."**

"**Talk. Or I'll have Jasper dismember you." I think he knew I wasn't kidding.**

"**We got a lead. She's alive Rachel. She's alive." **


	33. Over

**Disclaimer: Nope that stupid copy right law is still is in my way…yep so **_**Twilight**_** does not belong to me. However this story does….**

"_We got a lead. She's alive Rachel. She's alive." _

**::AMY'S POV::**

I hadn't gone under well. Not like I normally did. It wasn't fast and painless. It was slow, I could feel the sedative climb over me starting at the pin prick in my arm; slowly, agonizingly, spreading through my veins. I hadn't stayed in the black for nearly as long either. It could mean one of two things, 1) my body was building up a resistance to whatever drug he was giving me, or, 2) he had given me a smaller dosage for some reason. I hoped it was the first one.

I was in the back of the car, a van to be specific. We went over a pot hole and my body, still half numb, rolled over. He was driving. It was 3 in the morning according to the dash. The street lamps cast their sporadic light across his face throwing the harsh planes of his face into shadow and then into light. With the changes of light, his face would go from evil to angelic; but the eyes remained the same dark and unchanging. _I have to get out of here. Fast._

As far as I could tell, he didn't know I was awake yet. That meant little, I could be screaming bloody murder but he wouldn't change. His face would still be dark, I wouldn't be found. I had learned early on the screaming and fighting did nothing but get me hit with the butt of a gun. Over and over again. I took a deep breath, my ribs were fractured still, that or the had set wrong. See, I knew that they were factures on my, 1st and 3rd right, and my 1st and 2nd on my left ribs, because I had a secret. I wanted to be a doctor. When everyone thought I was asleep, I was up reading medical books I had bought at a college book store in Seattle.

I hadn't told anyone because they wouldn't believe me, or if they did, they wouldn't leave me alone about it. How could stupid little Amy become anything? _Well, I'll show them. _I looked around at what I could see in the van, without moving. Which wasn't hard seeing as I hardly had enough energy to roll my eyes, but the heaviness was lifting. The skin of my shoulders could feel leather interior.

Rob drove the van flying over a speed bump. I closed my eyes so he wouldn't see them in the rearview mirror. My body soared a good foot in the air. When I felt the interior again I realized I had no seat belt and that I was now facing the dash. My left arm had flung its self over my back. I managed to open and close my hand so I began to take long, labored breaths. Partway my doing, partway the position I was in. Then I grabbed it, the clip of the seat belt.

Then began the prayer to what ever powers that be who would listen, _let there be a speed bump, or a pothole, or a sharp turn. Please, dear God help me. _But nothing came. Not for a long while. We kept driving for a good half hour. Then the change in pavement. It was from cement, or blacktop, or whatever you want to call it, to gravel and the van made a sharp turn. Which allowed my arm to swing forward while holding the clip of the seatbelt. We turned again, slamming my head against the back of his seat. I began my plan.

I groaned and murmured garbled words, faking consciousness. "Good morning sweetheart." He spoke. His voice was low. But just hearing it sent anxious butterflies to my stomach. For whatever reason he still thrilled me. "Glad you are awake actually, I wanted you to see where we are going. Sit up love." My stomach dropped, my entire body iced over with fear. The adrenaline began pumping. Why would he want me to see? Unless I was never going to get out…

I did what he asked and sat up. The clip was still in my hand, I needed about five seconds if I wanted this to work. I looked out my window and saw the faint beginnings of sunrise. I slowly and meticulously pulled on the seatbelt, doing my best not to make any noise. The gravel was helping with that aspect, the noise of it under the tires and the sound of it flying up and hitting the undercarriage. I finnaly felt the resistance of the seatbelt as it reached the end.

_Dear God! I need a bump, a hard turn! Something! Oh God please!_ I pleaded with God, making promises, apologizing. Things like if, he could get a bump in here somewhere, darn it my entire family would never miss a church service again! Or if he could make the cars brakes suddenly push them selves down and propell me forward, I would be more spotless than Mary from here on out. Finnaly after many more prayers and promises we hit a bump. I helped launching my self a little more forward and grabbed the excess rope of seatbelt with my other hand and flung it forward.

He deffinetly didt expect it. I was throttling him with a seatbelt, who would expect that. I noticed his hand that before hand was trying to pull the seatbelt away was now headed to his pocket, so I bit his shoulder and pulled harder. Tears were pouring down my face, making it near impossible to see, but I pulled harder still.

I gathered the seatbelt in one hand and pulled, with the other I reached for the gear shift. I yanked it into park and ripped the keys from their position. I was flung forward with the sudden deceleration of the car. My cracked ribs were smashed into the headrest and his the back of his heads. I howled in pain, and kept pulling.

Then I noticed, he had stopped moving a minute before. I relaxed my death grip on the seat belt, and lent forward quietly, still sobbing. He wasn't breathing, he was dead.

It was over.

**A/N: Sorry. That's all I'm gonna say at this point. Wait, I wish no ill will on Robert Pattinson. I hope that he lives a nice long life, and I mean it. But for my character, I was debating on having her knocking him out or killing him. I went with death, not because I wish anything bad on Robert Pattinson, but because I had to think like the character. Amy was to far gone to notice when to stop. The lines were blurred, at this point in time it was either he dies or her. In my mind she intended to only knock him out but she just didn't notice until it was too late. Where he would have passed out would be about the beginning of the second paragraph, and I just didn't think that was a good place to end it. Sorry. Okay I'm gonna shut up now for real.**

**~C**


End file.
